Another Uchiha Standing
by Mizu Hime
Summary: What happens when Naruto and gang had a mission to retrive a Uchiha from a different deminsion. They come to a middle school, be students. Itachi is there, and they have to get to her before Itachi does. sasuoc COMPLETE! READ THE SEQUAL TOO
1. Chapter 1

Well I started all over again because no one ever reads my stories nor they review. Well here's a new story for people read and hopefully review. Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, but I do know the OC. Well here goes. Sorry if I have no idea to what school I should do but I decide on my schools name. And I don't own that too.

AND ALSO!!!! This is an old story, as I have read through this again, I can't believed that I wrote this…. But, I have improved much since I took a break from fanfiction because of school. I will leave this up for whoever wants to read it, but I will be updating other stories that I have up and possibly starting others. Well if you want to read this story, be my guest, but just to warn you, not one of my best works EVER!!!!

At Brueic Middle School it was first period for students a Brueic, the bell has just rang and everybody is in class.

"Hey Kosuki," Tsuki sneaked behind her while she was brushing her hair. "What cha doing?" Tsuki was very bored that morning and every time she is bored to hell she will be hyper or she will do something or ask something stupid.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kosuki turned around tying the hair tie on her ponytail. Tsuki and Kosuki are friends and they have first period gym together and they are wearing their gym clothes Kosuki was wearing a yellow school shirt that was short sleeved and wore baggy black pant with black boots that are not high heels. Tsuki was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a small light blue print in the center saying Malibu, she wore long dark blue pants with a red strip going down from her sides of the pants surrounding it was white stripes.

Tsuki was sitting down next to Kosuki near her gym locker. They waited for someone to dismiss them to a gym.

"Where are we today the small or big gym?" Tsuki was staring at the clock that was always broken.

"Where in the big gym today." Kosuki replied while checking that her locker was locked. _**Whistle**_

"Okay go to your class!" One of the female teachers yelled to the students. Everybody walked to there class. Tsuki was in front and exited the locker room and went forward until she turned to her left and tried to open the door, but it was locked. She started to pound the door with her fist. "Open up you damn door." Cursing under her breath still slamming her fist down on the door. She turned around and walked away she then turned back and kicked the door. She made a print of the on the door. Then someone finally opened the door. Kosuki caught up with Tsuki and walked to sit in their squads. A few people went to the front to lead the whole class on warm-ups.

"Hey Tsuki did you see the Naruto episode on Saturday?" Kosuki looked at her friend while doing jumping jacks. She just got pissed at her because she doesn't like the dubbed Naruto cause they screwed the whole thing up.

"You know that Sasuke is going to be evil." Turning to her friend and giving her a bored look. Everyone stopped and started to head outside to play softball.

"Come on jog up to the field!" yelled.

"At least he didn't make us run a lap around the track." Kosuki was jogging as Tsuki was running towards the field. Everyone was grabbing a glove out of a bag and waited in their position in the outfield. Tsuki was up to bat.

"Okay Suuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee is up to bat." said out loud the outfielders.

_Tsuki: Would he just stop calling me that freakin nick name. _She glared at her teacher for calling her that name. She never really liked it because she hates being called that. She was standing away from home base practicing swinging the bat and getting ready to hit the ball at someone, when ever she gets mad she will hit hard, very hard. But she always wondered why she feels this weird feeling inside her and she can control it. Sometimes she can feel something going on with her eyes and feels something weird in her eye like it changed something.

Focusing back on the game, the ball was pitched and she swung the bat and hit ball on to another field. She ran the bases and got to home base. _So this how I am going to start the day, Hn._ First period ended and she changed into a dark blue short sleeved shirt had a red vest over it that carried her wallet and cell phone and etc. She wore blue Capri that had tiger white stripe design on it. The bell rang and everybody left for second period.

_Orchestra next, at least we have a substitute today._ Tsuki went over to her locker and took out her violin and her music binder. She took out her violin and bow and read the board. 'Go practice in practice rooms in groups that we had yesterday' Tsuki just glared at the board because of her group. She went the practice room in the far left and started to play random songs. Then the door opened. Actually, more liked slammed opened when one of group members came. She had black hair and was wearing a light purple sweater and had light blue jeans on her name was Kuritsu.

"Ohayo Tsuki!" She was about to give her a hug with her instrument in her hand, when suddenly Tsuki stuck out her foot giving space between the two.

"Kuritsu remember last time someone tried that." Looking up at her classmate in an irritated look.

_Flashback_

_Kuritsu was just sitting drinking her lemonade when she saw Tsuki about to be hugged from behind by a boy. When the boy (Pat) tried to hug her Tsuki elbowed him right in the stomach and then swung her hand back up to hit him in the back in the face. Tsuki never really liked hugs because she was never use to them and she can't remember who would usually hug her when she was a kid, because she never remembered her child hood so she never liked them._

"Eh, Hehe" Kuritsu sweat dropped. The door once again opened up and Vicky came in with her cello. She had blondish brownish hair and was wearing a Green day T-shirt and black baggy jeans with green converse shoes.

"Ack, little help please." She was trying to keep the door from closing on her. They all sat down and practice for a few minutes and then had ten minutes left until third period.

"Tsuki, did you bring Itachi keychain?" Kuritsu getting ready to grab it. She is a big Itachi fan girl.

"It's not mine remember, it was my sister's." Tsuki was almost about to cry, but she kept her cool and kept it in. Her whole family died in a plane crash when they were all heading for California for a family visit, expect for her. Tsuki took out the Itachi keychain and Kuritsu jumped and snatched it out of her hands.

"ITA-CHAN!" She rubbed the keychain on her cheek and started to do an evil laugh. No one heard her yell because they were in a sound proof room.

"You can keep it Kuritsu." She quickly zipped her back pack and turned to Kuritsu to see that she got her a different keychain, she kept her sister's.

"So Vicky did I give you the doll yet?" Tsuki turning to her other friend.

"Nope." Shaking her head.

"Well here." Turning to a bag that had a Dragon doll and handing it to her. Vicky hugged it and was putting it around her arm. The Dragon plushie was at least three feet long.

"Thank you Tsuki." Turning to the frowning girl. Tsuki looking at the clock._ Five minutes._ They left the room and packed up and went off to third period.

Third period was Science they took notes. Next lunch then they had fourth period which was Social Studies they watched a movie about Rome. Then fifth period which was Algebra 1-2, and last English. She went home and ate a sandwich and finished homework. It was finally Friday and tomorrow it was Saturday. She went and took a shower and went to bed.

Well sorry if I skipped most of the periods but I didn't want to bore you, if I have I'm sorry. The other chapters will be a lot funnier and more exciting, remember this is just the opening. Well to the people who just read the chapter review please. And I will update the next chapter right now. Next Chapter: Does the fortune cookie lie?

Oh and here's Tsuki's profile.

Name: Tsuki (I have no Idea what last name to give her)

Hair: She has black hair color and she usually has in a middle ponytail

Eyes: Her eyes are usually dark brown and they almost look black.

Likes: Anime, Music, and being by herself there are too many other things

Dislikes: Snobs that they think that thy can boss you around, the color pink, but with some exceptions, any fan girls, only a few exceptions. A lot of other things. Hates spiders, snakes.

Hobbies: Playing violin, going on the computer, watching Anime not in dubbed form, reading manga, Cooking, Playing video games like DDR, Final Fantasy, etc. Training.

Well that's it review please.


	2. Does the Fortune Cookie Lie?

I will update when someone at least reviews once after I post a new chapter. Well this is to sakura06 for reviewing. Well here's 'Does the fortune cookie lie?'

Today was Saturday, no school for now. Tsuki woke up and took a shower and got dressed. She was wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt with white pants going down to her knee. She went down stairs to eat breakfast. _Tsuki: It's eight o' cloak and I'm already awake. Might as well train for today.___She went and ate some cherrios and finished. She then looked into her pantry to see what else is there to eat. _I still have a bag of fortune cookies left. Might as well eat that too. _She took he bag and jumped on the couch and started to eat them. _What's the fortune this time. _She cracks one open and eats one of the halves. '_You will meet new friends in two days' Wow that's really specific. Wonder what the other one is going to say? _She puts her hand back in the bag and cracks another one and eats the other halves. '_You will have new adventures soon' Like me kicking someone ass in a fight. _She opens another one and reads._ 'A career change may be in your future' I don't have a job. _She opens another. '_You will get injured and will be treated by person you never meet' this is really crazy now._ She stopped eating the cookies and put them away. She went up stairs and turned on her PS2 and started to play DDR Max 2.

"Tsuki!" Someone was outside her window. She stopped and went to her window to see who. It was Kosuki on her drive way waiting to come inside. She ran downstairs and opened the door.

"How long have you been waiting out here?" Tsuki let her in and sat on the couch.

"Almost five minutes." Kosuki whining.

"You can't be patient." She lay under the fan.

"What do you want to do today?" She got up and fixing some lemonade.

"You know we still have Maya and Saki coming." Kosuki started to drink the lemonade. _**Ding Dong**_

"Their both here." Tsuki got up and ran to the door and stopped a few feet and slide on the hard wood floor. (I love doing that) She opened the door to find a package.

"Where are Maya and Saki?" Kosuki peeked out of the corner to find neither.

"What's inside?" Kosuki looked at the package that was brown and was tied with string. _**Ding Dong**_

"Kosuki, could you get that?" Tsuki said untying the string and unwrapping what was inside. Kosuki left to go open the door. When Tsuki was done unwrapping she found a grey pouch and a black holster filled with Kunais and Shuriken. _These look like that their real. _She went and picked up and Kunai. _Heavy like one._ She then tapped the top and a small trickle of blood came out._ These are all really, but, from whom?_ She ran and hid them in her room.

"Tsuki their here!" Kosuki shouted out through out the house.

"Okay, I hear you!" She came running down.

"Hey, I brought the CDs." Saki took out a CD folder.

"You could put it in." Saki put five CDs in to the stereo and turned to the second CD.

"Which song?" Saki turned to her.

"Let it play." Tsuki, Kosuki and Maya were all putting away sleeping bags and pillows.

"Wait, before we do, I need to show you something on you tube." Kosuki rushed to Tsuki's laptop and went on you tube.

"Hey look at this profile." Kosuki pointed to a profile with a cosplayer of Sakura and Sasuke kissing, well the picture was blocked by Sakura's hair.

"Ah, my eyes." Tsuki turned away with her hand over her eyes.

"Whoa, those are closplayers." Joanna never seen cosplay before.

"Cool, now let's get this small slumber party started." Maya went and pushed play.

"Okay then let's go." Tsuki skipped to number 9 it started to play Go!!! By flow, the opening to Naruto in the fourth season. They all started to dance, they didn't notice that a few Genin were on the deck watching.

"Is that her?" Sakura asked her sensei who was reading Icha Icha Paradise.

"Hai." Kakashi said looking back in the room. The girls in the room were all just dancing around to the music.

"So what do we do now." Naruto was sitting down waiting to do a mission.

"Well, on Monday you and other Genin will be signed on a mission." Kakashi turned one of his pages.

"What's the mission?" Sakura turned her attention to Kakashi.

"All of you will be enrolled into their school." Kakashi pointed to the girls in the room who stopped dancing and was playing DDR.

"We don't know anything about their kind of studies." Naruto whined and looked at Kakashi and everyone was looking at their sensei for an explanation.

"You do what a ninja does." Kakashi simply said.

"Ah, we have to study!" Naruto yelled. Tsuki heard a yelling in the distance, she stopped and turned to see what the noise was. When she turned to the deck she saw nothing. She shrugged and focused back on the game.

"She can see us." Naruto whispered.

"Well, we have confirmed that she's it." Kakashi said. They were of the deck still but ducked.

"Who else is going on the mission?" Sakura said. She was sitting next to Sasuke, dangerously close. They had to be tight together because they had to hide and stay in one place. _Sakura: This close to Sasuke-kun. __**Inner Sakura: Baka! Take your chance!**_ Sakura was about to lean on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke got up to see if the close is clear. Sakura fell on to the ground. _**Inner Sakura: I was so close T-T**_

"Looks like she isn't looking." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-teme she might see you." Naruto was looking at the Uchiha. Tsuki was going against Kosuki. The end of the song was near and they stopped Tsuki fell back on to the couch from the song Ultimate Max Z. She turned to the window to see Sasuke. She blinked and saw nothing.

"Tsuki it's getting late. Let's start camp." Saki turned off the stereo and went over to the backyard entrance.

"Kaka-sensei, their coming." Naruto whispered in fright.

"Three of them won't be able to see us but, Tsuki will." Kakashi said.

"What do we do now?" Sakura whispered started to sweat to see if their cover will be blown. Kakashi made a hand sign of the rat and used his chakra for something. Maya stepped out then Saki, Kosuki and finally Tsuki. They all went and started to go down to the grass.

"What just happened?" Naruto still whispered and spoke from the silence.

"Genjutsu." Kakashi stood up and watched what the girls were doing. Sasuke stood up and folded his arms and laid them on the green railing. Sakura followed him leaving Naruto behind.

"You sure we can dig a hole here?" Saki was watching Tsuki make a circle with a shovel.

"It's for the campfire any ways. Okay let's start digging." They all started to dig at the circle and put dirt in one pile.

"What do we do no…" Kakashi covered Naruto's mouth. Tsuki perched up from her digging and looked at the deck, she saw no one. She held her templates and started to dig again.

"She can still hear us." Kakashi put a finger in front of his mouth, or mask but you get what I mean. The four kept digging when the whole was up the Tsuki's middle thigh.

"A little too deep, but, okay." Tsuki threw her shovel up and climbed out. Nobody broke a sweat because they didn't try very hard.

"Let's get go and do make overs." Kosuki jumped up and ran inside. Tsuki grabbed the back of her collar before she can leave.

"No, and why am I holding the party too." Tsuki was looking at her very evil friend.

"Because we tricked you to have the party at your house because we all were about to upload a limely fan fiction with you and Sasuke." Kosuki smiled evilly.

"I knew I should have just said it was just a made up story." Tsuki smacked her forehead.

"What do they mean, 'limely fan fiction'?" Naruto was scratching his head. Sakura was confused. Sasuke had the same look as usual and Kakashi was just reading Icha Icha paradise.

"Did you guys hear that?" Tsuki turned behind her and saw nothing again.

"Hear what?" Maya looked back and saw nor heard no one. Tsuki shrugged and they all went back inside. It soon got dark and the sun started to set. Team seven waited outside for a long time. Naruto was asleep; Kakashi went on the roof to read his perverted book. Sasuke sat in the chair swing he had his eyes closed. Sakura sat with him, still awake. The Genjutsu faded and they were no longer concealed. _Sakura: Kawaii! Sasuke-kun looks so cute when he' sleeping. __**Inner Sakura: BAKA! Take you chance to fall asleep on his shoulder! **__Sakura: But I'm not sleepy.__** Inner Sakura: You fake sleep!**_ Sakura acted as though her eye lids are heavy and she started to lean. _Sakura: AAAAAIIIIEEEEEEEE!_ Sasuke was meditating; he stood up and looked in the house to hear foot steps.

"Okay, to the backyard! Ikimasho!" Tsuki's voice was heard and Naruto woke up. Sakura fell and then acted as though she woke up. Naruto woke up to find a spider on him.

"AHHHH!" Naruto covered his mouth.

"Tell me that you guys didn't hear that." Tsuki looked outside to find on one.

"Hear what?" Maya said.

"Maybe you're just tired." Saki started to take out a box.

"Or maybe your just crazy." Kosuki held her sleeping bag.

"Come on, let's go." Tsuki sighed and headed out side. Sakura this time made the Genjutsu. They got outside and circled their sleeping bags around the hole. From the deck side Maya slept their, go clockwise and Tsuki slept there, and again Kosuki did and last Saki.

"Kaka-sensei, do we stay here too?" Sakura whispered.

"Hai, you guys did bring your sleeping bag." Kakashi showed that he had his. His three students sweat dropped seeing that he didn't inform them about staying over night.

"Fine, I'll let you go back and grab your sleeping bag and some food ready to eat." Kakashi had his eye in the upside down U. One by one the three went back to their house and grabbed what they needed. He held a kunai and drew a circle in mid air with the kunai. It swirled black and white. Soon they gathered what they needed and came back.

"Okay how do we start the fire?" Kosuki was sitting with her legs dangling in side the whole.

"We use firewood." Maya answered lying to logs in the middle. Tsuki came in with a ball of moss and dried up grass. She laid it in the of a bid bundle of hay.

"Have you guys seen Brat Camp?" Tsuki took her shoe lace off.

"You mean when they learned how they start a fire, yeah." Saki said. Tsuki tied the show lace to a small bow like wood. She then took out a rectangle piece of wood and a short rounded tip stick. She wrapped the stick with the shoe lace and started to rub the stick with the block. Soon smoke was seen. She removed the stick and saw a small piece of spark and laid it in the moss.

"You guys blow on it slowly." Tsuki sat on the edge. Kosuki, Saki and Maya got close to the spark and started to blow slowly and then a fire started. Soon the hay got the logs on fire.

"What do you guys want to start to cook now?" Tsuki took a cooler and placed it near the middle.

"Let's roast hot dogs." Kosuki said. Tsuki passed everyone a stick to use. Then the cooler was passed around to get a hot dog. They all started to roast it over the fire.

"Kakashi is a major hottie." Kosuki took out a Kakashi plushie and hugged it.

"You took that with you." Tsuki pointed it out. Kosuki was daydreaming. Kakashi was sweat dropping. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were all eating Ramen.

"Hey, at least Ayami isn't here." Maya took a bite out of her hot dog.

"Your right she would be either making out with Sasuke or Ed." Tsuki said simply.

"Your right." Kosuki said. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Hey, let's start making s'mores." Saki said throwing her stick in the fire. Kosuki and Tsuki stuck it into the flames. The night started to come out and the stars started to shine.

"Isn't that Sasuke guy the picture Kosuki has in her hand?" Saki pointed at a picture of Sasuke. Tsuki looked over and saw that she brought pictures of Sasuke, Kakashi, Kiba, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru.

"You are one big fan girl. If the actual characters actual saw you like this they would freak." Tsuki stuck a marshmallow on a new stick. Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke sweat dropped. The night was waste away with them eating s'mores and talking.

"Kaka-sensei I-it's getting co-cold." Sakura started to rub her shoulders.

"N-n-ne, Sakura-Ch-ch-chan we c-c-ould hud-d…" Naruto got hit on the head.

"Sas-sasuke-kun, aren't you co-cold." Sakura started to get closer.

"Kaka-sensei." Sasuke turned to his sensei that was already near the fire. They all got up and sat near the fire. They all rolled out their sleeping bags. Naruto was between Maya and Tsuki. Sasuke was between Kosuki and Tsuki. Sakura was between Maya and Saki and Kakashi was between Joann and Kosuki.

When they went into their sleeping bags and got warm by the fire.

"I totally agree Kosuki, Kakashi is hot." Saki was holding a picture of Kakashi.

"Are guys done yet?" Tsuki moaning through all the sentences they have been talking about the Naruto characters.

"I think Sasuke is the hottest out of all characters." Maya was starting to roast a marshmallow.

"Ugh. How long will you all rant about 'how hot the guys from Naruto are?'" Tsuki improvises the quote.

"As long as we want." The three said unison. Tsuki sweat dropped and went and grabbed a marshmallow and started to roast it. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were all turning blue, red and being disgusted.

"Hey would you rather be raped by Sasuke or make out with Itachi?" Kosuki looked to Saki.

"I would choose make out." She turned to Maya.

"Probably Itachi too." Maya and everyone looked at Tsuki. She pulled her sleeping bag up to her head and somewhat muttered 'I'm not in this'.

"Huh?! What's that?! You rather be raped by Sasuke!" Kosuki said out loud. Kakashi just smiled, Naruto's jaw dropped, Sakura almost fainted and Sasuke …

Tsuki pulled off the covers and looked at her with a small blush. "I said leave me out of this." She said very loud and clear.

"Come one we know you like him." Saki started to zip up her sleeping bag.

"Who doesn't like him?" Kosuki said with valley girl accent.

"Who ever doesn't is crazy." Maya said.

"Than I'm crazy." Tsuki said stuffing her misery in marshmallow and s'mores.

"Come on Tsuki, he's smart, talented and skilled." Kosuki pointed out. Sakura was listening on all of it. Tsuki was just about to throw a flaming marshmallow at them if they don't shut up. Sakura was daydreaming about Sasuke. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke because all of the girls like him. Kakashi was just thinking of replacing the characters in Icha Icha Paradise with his students' names. And Sasuke was very well annoyed to death.

"Handsome, HOT!" Saki was blushing.

"He's strong, cute, he's…" Maya was stopped. A flaming marshmallow was sent flying to all three girls.

"Oops so sorry." Tsuki was being sarcastic. "I missed, and he's stupid to go with a snake bastard or I can rename the next Michael Jackson or by his real name Orochimaru." Tsuki started to roast another marshmallow. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear. Sasuke's face showed no emotion. _Sasuke: At least there is one girl that won't swoon over me. But she's just like Naruto._ They ranted more on Sasuke and other hot guys.

"Okay I can't take it any more." Tsuki took Kosuki's perfume and sprayed it at the fire a flame erupted.

"Let's tell scary stories." Saki sat up. Team seven was still up. Tsuki laid a plate of freshly made s'mores and pushed it back, not knowing that Sasuke was there.

"Well all I can say before we move on to the stories is that we all make a plate of s'mores for the people who will munch as they will be scared to death." They all started to make a lot and put it on a plate.

"Now we put it back like I did." Tsuki showing her plate.

"Why are we doing that?" Kosuki laying it towards Kakashi. Maya to Naruto and Saki to Sakura.

"So I know when you reach back for the plate, I know that your scared." Tsuki simply said. _Sasuke: Or she knows that we're here._ Sasuke mouthed to Kakashi 'you think she knows we're here?' Kakashi nodded a no, going back to his book.

"Who's going to start? Wait, Kosuki why don't you since you like to be creepy and all." Tsuki was resting her head on her right arm and was lying on her right side.

Maya had legs crossed. Saki had her arms crossed and laid them on her pillow. Kosuki sat up and was about to tell the tale.

"Tsuki can you make the fire spark for special effect." Kosuki whined and Tsuki took a stick and poked it in the center. Sparks flew.

"One night, in pitch darkness. A group of friends decided to camping, for a get away trip." Kosuki was lowering her voice to make it more dramatic. Naruto was in listening and was eating a s'more that they didn't notice. Sakura took a bite out of one. Kakashi decided to put his book away and listen.

"They went into the dense forest and were hiking to find the perfect spot." Kosuki looked around. _Tsuki: If she makes it too scary I wouldn't be able to go to sleep._

"They found the perfect spot but ignored the sign that was covered with moss since it was so old." Kosuki looked around. Naruto gulped his s'more no one heard it because they were too much in to the story.

"They walked to an opening and started camp. One of them went and started a fire. The some of the other started to set up a tent." Tsuki started to lay back and felt something. Sasuke looked at who bumped into his lap. Tsuki looked back and saw nothing.

"You scared already Tsuki." Kosuki looked at her.

"No, I just bumped into something." Tsuki laid back and was lying on Sasuke's lap. _Tsuki: What ever I'm laying on his pretty comfy and the first time it scared me._ No one noticed that Sasuke had a girl in his lap.

"They all started to eat s'mores and other food. They then all went back to their tent. They all started to talk in the middle of the night. And they heard a tree fall." She stepped on stick on accident. Maya, Saki and Sakura gasped. Tsuki jumped a little she started to fall asleep. Kakashi just listening not being scared. Naruto was on the other hand was starting to shake. _Tsuki: Damn it Kosuki. Why do you have to do a scary one? _Tsuki's face didn't show fear but, her body was starting to get tense, and she was more alert, although she was about to fall asleep she was still tense. Sasuke noticed that her body was stiffening. _Sasuke: this brings back old memories._

Sasuke smirked remembering the past.

"And then when they screamed, someone came by to find them no where site." Kosuki started to smile.

"When a guy came over to the sign, he cleaned it off to find that it said 'Warning hot guys in the forest'." Kosuki started to drool.

"What happened to the girls?" Saki asked as she was so leaning in to hear. _Tsuki: Dude, I got scared from a hot guy._ Tsuki had that face when Sasuke got glomped by Ino.

"They were sent off the get married to the hot guys in Naruto." Kosuki squealed.

"Can you tell us there names?" Maya asked.

"One got married to Kakashi, her name was Kosuki, Saki got married to Naruto, Maya got married to Neji, and Tsuki got married to her crush that she is crushing right now." Kosuki looked at her friend.

"Don't say it; we're now going to sleep." Before Tsuki could put out the fire.

Kosuki took a breath. She screamed. "Tsuki is married to Sasuke!" Tsuki was holding her fist and was getting up.

"Kosuki you have until the count of three to get running." Tsuki held up three fingers and then two then one, which was her middle finger. And then zero. She started to chase her.

"Come on Tsuki you can't deny it." Kosuki was talking and running.

"You're down." Tsuki went and tackled her down to the ground. Tsuki then held both of her hand behind her back and was pushing her hands on to her back.

"Okay, I give." Kosuki simply said and then she let her go.

"Okay now that's over, let's get to sleep." Tsuki put the fire out and then they all curled up in their sleeping bags and tried to get to sleep. Kakashi put his book away and went to sleep. Sakura yawed quietly and went to sleep. Naruto tried to stay up but couldn't since his eyes started to go heavy. Sasuke stayed up listening to girls talk.

"So you think Tsuki's asleep?" Kosuki whispered to Maya and Saki. They all look at her. They see her back turned on them thinking that she's asleep.

"You here that?" Maya heard some music.

"Nobody knows who I really am, maybe they just don't give a damn, but if I ever need someone to keep to come along, I know you would follow me and keep me strong. Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku nukedashitaku naru." Tsuki was singing 'Life is like a boat by Rie Fu.

"Hey Tsuki." Kosuki said. She turned to see the girls listening on her singing.

"What?" She had her Ipod nano with her.

"What are you singing?" Saki started to look at her.

"Life is like a boat. Why?" Tsuki turned off her Ipod nano and tried to go to sleep.

"Never mind." Kosuki and others looked up in the sky to see the stars. They all fell asleep soon. Tsuki was still wide awake. Sasuke was just watching her to even try to sleep. _Tsuki: Damn it, it's just a story with a twist up end. Nothing to be scared about. _Tsuki turned her to Sasuke. _Sasuke: She's still the same._

"Sasuke-kun, why aren't you asleep yet?" Sakura rubbed her eyes to find him still awake.

"…" Sasuke was just staring at Tsuki. _Sakura: She's still awake as well. Sasuke-kun has been acting strange lately. _Sakura's face looked worried at Sasuke. She went back to sleep._ Tsuki: Why do I have feeling that I'm being watched? Whatever, I've always felt this way. _Tsuki closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. Sasuke was looking up in the sky. _Sasuke: its looks like it's almost 11:00 PM._ He turned over to her. He released the Genjutsu and tried to find if she was still awake. Tsuki's eyes were closed and were trying to fall asleep. He moved his right hand to her side to calm her down and started to pet her. He felt her body relax and soon she fell asleep.

Sasuke soon fell sleep, from staring at the stars. When it was about three o' clock in the morning, Kosuki awoke to find team seven with them. She went and hugged Kakashi, then to Naruto and then she saw Sasuke and Tsuki sleeping.

"Oh my Gosh." She whispered. She went into a closer look. She was grinning. She went and got a camera out and took a picture. It has Sasuke's arms around Tsuki and she was sleeping on his chest still with both their sleeping bags on. She went back into her sleeping bag and curled up to Kakashi. Kakashi awoke with the small weight on him. He found Kosuki hugging him still asleep.

When it was about five in the morning Kakashi woke up with Kosuki still on him. He looked around to find that the rest of his team still asleep. He looked at Sakura, Naruto then Sasuke. He smiled at the sight of him with Tsuki asleep. _Kakashi: Reminds me of Volume five in Make out Paradise. _He slowly got up and got out of Kosuki's reach and woke up Sasuke first.

"Sasuke, you have someone sleeping on you." Kakashi was shaking him. Sasuke woke up to find someone on top of him. _Sasuke: At least no one saw this._ Then he closed his eyes.

"Sasuke, I can see what your doing." Kakashi was above him watching. He opened his eyes to find his sensei smiling under his mask. "I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worrying about." Kakashi pointed at Tsuki who was still asleep. Sasuke slowly got up and put her back down to let her sleep.

"Hn." Sasuke looked away blushing.

"I won't say anything to anyone." Kakashi looked at his student. "You've grown Sasuke." Kakashi walked over to Naruto and Sakura and woke them up as well. They all rolled up their sleeping bags and went back to go train.

Later when it was about seven in the morning. Saki woke up and started to wake Kosuki and everyone else up.

"Tsuki, hey guess what?" Kosuki, Maya, Saki and Tsuki are all up. "I had the weirdest dream. I woke up and saw you and Sasuke sleeping with each other. And I got a picture of it. And also I saw Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, and I hugged Naruto and Kakashi." She squealed at the end of her sentence.

"It was just a dream." Tsuki started to roll up the sleeping bag.

"But I'm pretty sure it was real, I even got a picture." Kosuki reached for her camera and turned it on. Maya and Saki went and looked behind her.

"IT'S STILL HERE!" Kosuki squealed to find that she actually took the picture.

"Oh my gosh, Tsuki you have to see." Maya called her over. Tsuki came over and saw the picture.

"You could have edited it to make me look like I did that." Tsuki was pointing out.

"But, look at the time." Kosuki pointed to the corner to reveal the time and date.

"You could have edit that too." Tsuki simply was not buying it.

"Well its still looks like the real deal." Saki said.

"Well I think it's not. Let's go inside and eat breakfast." Tsuki started to walk.

Okay I'm gonna be stopping here, sorry if it took so long for me to update. Well I need someone to at least post a review for every new chapter I put and if it is just one, then I will still update, well next time 'Back in school and new foreign exchange students? Crazy fan girls!' R&R and you'll be rewarded with the new chapter.


	3. Chapter name too long

Hey guys sorry for not updating. I have been in a busy busy summer. I'm sorry to all who have been waiting. Please don't abandon me. And sorry for the chapter name it wouldn't fit. Well here is 'Back in school and new foreign exchange students? Crazy fan girls attack!'

Well it was Monday and school started once again. In P.E Class, they have found new foreign exchange students.

"Okay class, we have new students and will be here for the rest of the year. Treat them like if they have been here before." He pointed to a raven haired kind with a black backpack. "This is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki." He then pointed to a blonde. "Neji Hyuuga and Gaara Shabaku." (I didn't want to put 'no' in Gaara's name. And yes I know I'm using there full names when everyone already probably knows them, well that is how this fiction is gonna get the humor.) They were all wearing their backpacks and sitting near squad one. This had, in front Tsuki, Alex, Dillon, Troy and Patrice.

"Tsuki, that Sasuke dude looks hot." Julie who was in squad two whispered to her. Tsuki only rolled her eyes. Sasuke and others heard.

"Aren't you dating Pedro?" Tsuki told her. She didn't reply and was already talking to Yumi about the new hot guys.

"From squad one and so on say your names." He finished and went to his laptop finish attendance.

"Tsuki." "Alex." "Dillon." "Troy." "Patrice"

"Julie." "Willy." And I'm not going to go on. So when they were done they ran two laps in the gym and started warm ups.

"When your done go to the field and get ready for flag football." The teacher headed outside to go set up the field. They got done quickly and started to head out. Kosuki ran up to Tsuki.

"Oh my gosh, it's actually them. You know that picture I think it was Sasuke." Kosuki was mostly squealing all of the words. They all got out to the field and the foreign exchange students stood to the side to watch.

They separated into teams.

"Well it at least it can't get worse." Tsuki muttered under her breath. Someone in the back said hike and they all ran forward.

"Alex!" Tsuki turned to see that the ball was heading her way. She caught it and started to run forward. She dodged one person and was about one foot until touch down. Then Dillon came out of no where and tackled her on to the track and landed on top of her and some how bounced and then started to roll down to a ditch on side of the track, she then grabbed onto to something and was scratched with thorns from the blackberry bush. (You know what I mean right?)

"Way to go Dillon." That field came running over. Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara were the first one there. Then the teacher came.

"Sasuke I want you to take her to the nurse." Sasuke went and reached for her hand still holding to so she doesn't slide into more thorns her other hand was still holding the ball. She stood up and dusted her self.

"I'm fine." Tsuki said. She wiped her hand away from Sasuke. "Let's keep going," She tossed to football to Alex. "First touch down." She was pissed off. "At least maybe it won't get worse." Then from another class who was using to other side of the field was playing soccer and someone missed by a lot and hit her in the head. Tsuki fell to the ground.

"Sasuke take her to the nurse before she gets hit again." He went back over to the class.

"Haha, we put something like that in our fanfiction. But this is a lot better." Kosuki went back. Sasuke put one of her arm around the back of his neck and started to take off to the nurse's office. Sasuke thought to him self that she was light_. _He didn't notice all of the girls glaring at them and getting ready to pound her to a pulp. He got to the nurse's office in no time and found Shizune.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke looked at the medic nin.

"I'm substituting for the nurse. What happen to her?" She looked at the unconscious girl.

"She's the one we need to look after." Sasuke went and laid her on the bed. Tsuki woke up.

"Ita." She held her left side.

"You shouldn't move." Sasuke said. Shizune came in with some bandages and ointment.

"I can do this my self." Tsuki took the bandages and ointment. Sasuke and Shizune left and closed the door. The phone rang for the nurse from the P.E teacher. Shizune answered it.

The door opened to find that she had her P.E Shirt ripped and a little bloody. She started to limp on her right foot. She tried to stand up and stepped on her right foot and fell forward. Sasuke caught her before she can hit the floor.

"I don't need your help." She got back up and sat back down. She reached for the bandages and tried to get her ankle. Shizune came back in and found that she can some what walk.

"I don't think you should be on your right foot. And you should change out of those clothes." Shizune said.

"I need to wear this for now." Tsuki said. "I have no spares with me right now."

"Well you need to change out of those; you can't have the blood from your shirt on your bandages.

"Sasuke help her up." Shizune went and left. Sasuke stood up lending a hand to help her.

"I don't need help." She said and slowly got up. She leaned to right and winced at the pain.

"Don't be stubborn." He went and put her arm on the back of his neck.

"I said I don't need help." She tried to pull her arm off him. He then sat down giving up. She sat down too.

"Tsuki you'll need another shirt and you can't go in the hall like that." Shizune came back in.

"Well I said before I have no other shirts." Tsuki got up and limped to the door. She was about to open the door when to door opened and hit in the head again and fell unconscious.

"Hey is Tsuki okay?" Kosuki said in a singing voice. She looked down to find that she is out cold. "Did I do that?" Sasuke and Shizune nodded. Sasuke went and took her back on the bed. "Well I'm here to drop off her clothes." She gave Shizune the bag and laid her backpack down.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke playing in the play ground. She found a little girl up in a tree. He climbed up._

"_Hi." Sasuke had his arms behind him smiling. The girl had her head faced down. Not caring. "Are you okay?" Sasuke came and sat down next to her. She was crying. "Why are you crying?" _

"_Be-because I ha-h-have no –fir-friends. And everyone ke-keeps picking on me." She was still crying._

"_It's okay; I'll be your friend." She looked up._

"_Really?" _

"_Really, come on let's go play some games." _

"_Okay." She got up and they both left._

Sasuke was just there sitting, staring and daydreaming not caring for the outside world. She started to wake. Her eyes opened and got up and started to rub her forehead.

"Ah, what the hell happened?"

"Your friend Kosuki opened the door and it hit you in the head." Sasuke said grabbing the bag if clothes. "She dropped this off." Sasuke laid the bag on her lap. Tsuki started to look at him with an annoyed face. _Tsuki: Probably looked inside, pervert. _

"What time is it?" She looked and grabbed her cell phone out of her backpack. "We have seventeen minutes until the next period."

"What's your next class?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

"Why don't you guess since you're so smart?" _Tsuki: Probably shouldn't have said that. I wonder how many fan girls he has? Well that poor sucker will drown in the crowd of fan girls._ "Get out." She said. He got up and left. She changed into her regular clothes. _Sort of glad that I brought my cosplay kunai with me._ She got up slowly and walked to the door. Sasuke turned to her.

"Why the hell are you still here?" Tsuki put her pack on her back and started to walk forward and started to limp. Sasuke got up and started to walk out. Tsuki was limping back to the field. _Tsuki: There better not be anymore balls coming at me. And Dillon will die. Let's humiliate him for revenge. Well since I've been practicing my kunai throws I can throw it and no on can see and I have that invisible wire in Naruto. Hopefully they won't see. That's if they are the real ones. Let's test it out, if they can see it their real ninjas if not then just posers._

She sat down near the goal post watching the game. The other side of the goal post was the foreign exchange students. She pretended to get something out of her backpack. She looked at the foreign exchange guys hoping that their not looking. She then threw it and had the kunai covered under the bucket her teacher sitting on. _Okay not to wait for him to come this way. _She saw him run with the ball to the goal. Her hands behind her back and was leaning against the pole with her back.

She pulled on the wire and Dillon tripped falling face flat and getting his pants stuck on something and pantsing him. She smirked and was chuckling. Neji had his Byakugan activated and saw that she threw the kunai. The period ended soon and was off to the next class.

"TSUKI IS IT TRUE THAT THE NARUTO GANG IS HERE!" Kuritsu shouted as she saw her friend taking her violin out.

"What do you mean the Naruto gang? Only Gaara, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke are here." She closed her music locker.

"No, because Sakura, Lee, Temari and Hinata were in science today." Kuritsu thinking back.

"Oh no." She said in a whisper tone and a worry tone.

"What is it Tsuki?" Kuritsu looked at her.

"Look whose sub suiting ." Kuritsu turned to find Itachi not in his Akatsuki only in his wear in the flashback. (Well if you are far in the series I was talking about the clothes he was wearing in Sasuke's flashback in the Valley of End)

"ITA-CHAN!" She went and glomped him while he was writing something on the board. _Tsuki: This day is somewhat getting a lot worse and maybe better. _Kuritsu didn't let go yet and thought that she saw Itachi activate his sharingan._ Or not._ He pried Kuritsu off and then everyone sat in their seats. _Why does my seat have to be near the front? _Itachi started to take attendance.

"Kuritsu tunes everyone's instrument and Tsuki plays the tuner." He said out loud. He looked at Kuritsu who was staring with heart eyes and turned to Tsuki who was to busy to notice that Itachi is looking at.

"Tsuki." Itachi called.

"…" _Tsuki: Oh on now what._

"Tsuki."

"…" _I'll keep thinking of a plan to escape._

"Tsuki."

"Tsuki Ita-chan is trying to talk to you!" Kuritsu yelled. Tsuki turned her head.

"Can you go and turn on the tuner?" Itachi looked at her. Tsuki glared and went to the tuner and turned it on. The period ended and then third period came. _What's in store for me in third period?_ When the bell rang she literally ran out the door. _Okay now in the hallways and walking fast to Science._

"Tsuki." She turned to see who called her name. She saw a fast walking and then Sasuke started to walking with her.

"What do you want?" She said in an annoyed way. Tsuki looked behind them to find girls. "Oh, fan girls, you have fun with that." She turned to her right and started to run. _Sasuke: How can she run with her right ankle injured?_ _Tsuki: Ow. Ow. Ow. Damn that hurts_. She skidded to a stop and turned the knob of the door and looked back to find Sasuke running. Tsuki went in quickly and held the door shut. Sasuke came into the window to find that she was holding it closed. The fan girls were all about to crash into him when Shino came in and grabbed her wrist and opened the door before Sasuke was crushed. The fan girls didn't stop and crashed into the door.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Sasuke panting.

"Because you deserve it." She turned back to the class to find Kosuki with her jaw dropped and James just looking at what almost happened, Naruto was grinning, Sakura was about to kill her, Temari was just going through her backpack, Kiba was laughing, Hinata confused and Shikamaru was just not caring. Tsuki went to her seat and put her backpack down. She got up and walked over to Kosuki. Sasuke came up and put her in a head lock.

"You are the first girl to ever do that." Tsuki was struggling out of his hold.

"And I bet that I'm the first girl who does this too." She tried to walk forward a little and then swing her right foot back and hit Sasuke in the privates. He let go and she just went and got her laptop out of her backpack and sat next to Kosuki and acting like nothing happened. He fell to the ground on his knees and was holding; well you know what I mean.

"And if anyone tells the teacher what just happened they will get the same punishment. And for the girls I have a much worse one for you guys."

"Like you have anything on me." Kosuki said. Tsuki went to a file and showed her a picture. "Okay you might." All of the guys in the room were now afraid. She went back to her seat. The teacher came in and put a seating chart up. Tsuki sat in the same seat. Next to her were Uchiha Sasuke, then Kosuki and then Inuzuka Kiba._ Tsuki: Oh great, I get to sit next to duck butt. _

"Everybody go and sit at your new seat." was standing behind his desk. Tsuki rolled her eyes as she turned off her laptop and was forcing herself not to say anything. All the girls in the room were sending death glares at her and Kosuki. Kosuki was trying to keep her squeal in. Tsuki bent to her left to get her pencil box.

"Ita." She flinched back. Sasuke notice and looked over. She moved her hand over her right side. She then tried again and ignored the pain and got her pencil box.

"Today we will all work at our new tables and will work on today's lab." said. "The two of you will have to complete the worksheets that will be passed out to you."

"Pst. Hey Tsuki." Kosuki was poking her head out. Tsuki turned to her.

"What?" Tsuki whispered back. Kosuki slid a book to her. Tsuki picked it up and opened to the page. _OMG!!!! I GET TO BE KIBA"S PARTNER!!!!!! K-I-B-and-A KIBA KIBA HOORAY!!!!! _Tsuki's eye was twitching and she was sweat dropping. She shut the book and gave it to Kosuki. passed out the worksheets and let the students finish.

"Okay, Sasuke you can work by yourself and I'll work on my own." She turned back to her text book and started to work. Sasuke laid his paper on top of hers. She read the top. You need both papers to finish the assignment.

"I freakin hate this." She muttered yet whispered.

"What?" Sasuke looked at her.

"What are you looking at?" She said in a harsh tone. Sasuke didn't say anything and took his paper back. They worked on it and finished. Tsuki grabbed both papers and left to turn it in. She then arrived back to her desk and went to Kosuki.

"You guys need help?" She poked in.

"No, we got it." Kosuki making her leave.

"Don't make me go back to duck butt." She whispered in her ear.

"Not my fault. Now bye." She and Kiba went back to work. Tsuki turned her attention to Kiba's bag. She went and opened the bag and found a white puppy. Kiba was paying more attention to the worksheet that he didn't notice. She patted the puppy on the head and started to pet it.

"Hello." She was letting the puppy look around.

"Um…Tsuki can you not mention him to the teacher." Kiba said looking down to his dog.

"How did you know my name? I didn't tell you." She looked at him. _Kiba: Shimatta._

"Well you see I over heard Sasuke and you." He said.

"Fine I won't tell him about Akamaru." Tsuki said out loud and meant it.

"How did you know his name?" Kiba said.

"What lunch do you have?" Tsuki stood up.

"First lunch, why?" Kiba asked in confusion.

"Well at least today we switch tables. Well sit next to me during lunch and I'll explain." Tsuki went back to her seat. She looked at the clock. _Tsuki: 11 o'clock, I have twenty five minutes left. _She went over to Naruto and Sakura.

"Hi I'm Tsuki, you guys need help?" She looked at their paper.

"Ah, we need this one question." Naruto pointed to a blank space.

"The answer is reaction." Sakura wrote it in.

"Thanks." Sakura said. "My name is Sakura."

"Uzumaki Naruto I think we had Gym together?" Naruto thinking back.

"Uh, yeah." Tsuki looked at him. "What lunch you guys have?" Tsuki looked at the two.

"I think we have lunch right after this class." Sakura looked at her schedule.

"Then you both have first lunch and me too. You guys wanna sit with me. Today we all find new seats."

"Sure, why not." Naruto said smiling. "Hey Tsuki, let's go meet some of my friends." Naruto got up and dragged her to Shikamaru, Temari, Shino, and Hinata.

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaru turned to his friend.

"Hey Shikamaru, this is Tsuki." Naruto looked at her. "Tsuki, this is Shikamaru, Temari, Shino and Hinata." Hinata blushed and looked away from Naruto.

"Hi." Tsuki waved a hello.

"Nice to meet you." Temari said.

"Tsuki you've been here right. What kind of food is there for lunch?" Shikamaru said. Naruto and Tsuki pulled a chair up. Naruto stole her chair from her desk.

"Hey guys watch this." Tsuki said to them. She saw Sasuke about to sit down. She snagged it and pulled it up quick and sat down and started to talk. Sasuke fell on the ground and then got up quickly having the class laugh at him. Well, the guys and Tsuki were. The girls were all getting ready to kill her for pulling a trick on their Sasuke.

"Shikamaru today I'm pretty sure that today is Nachos." Tsuki said. Sasuke turned to Tsuki who was busying making a conversation with them.

"Tsuki, I thought there was Pizza, Burritos and Subs everyday?" Temari was looking at the paper the principal gave them.

"Yeah that is true but, there's always a special entry, like Nachos and other stuff. And there is different soup everyday too." Tsuki finished. Someone then pulled her chair back. She looked up to find a mad Sasuke.

"Had a nice trip." Tsuki merely said. Naruto was chuckling at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Naruto and then went back to Tsuki.

"Tsuki you are…" Sasuke saw that she was gone and back at her seat which she stole back from Naruto. She then put her backpack on and went back.

"Hey guys the bell is about to ring." Tsuki said heading for the door. The bell rang and everyone went to lunch.

"Sasuke you better hide." Tsuki said.

"Why?" Sasuke looked at her. She was looking behind them. He turned around to find a herd of fan girls.

"Run." She said and Sasuke was already gone. Then she found Neji and Gaara running with Sasuke. The girls ran after them. Tsuki was being shoved back out.

"Damn." She cursed.

"Tsuki where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura came behind her.

"Ahhh, well you see, Neji, Gaara and Sasuke are now running from crazy fan girls and now I have to go help them." Tsuki started to run towards a door and run in to find them coming her way. "Come on we'll get to lunch first." They all ran with her.

Sakura opened the door inside and found them coming out from a hallway clearing out the hallway.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled and they all followed them. Tsuki was leading them to the lunch room. Then they reached the outside where the soda machines are and ran to the open door leading to the empty lunch room. Everyone got in and Tsuki slammed the door on the girls. Which they all hit the door.

"Okay let's find a table." Tsuki walking off like nothing happened. Everyone followed and picked the long table to fit all of them.

Well that's the end and so sorry for not updating soon. Next time: Lunch and New friends, and Movie. R&R


	4. Lunch, New friends and Movie

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and this is Lunch, New Friends and Movie.

"What table number is this?" Kiba sat down.

"This is table number five." She sat down and looked at the door which literally slammed opened with a lot of girls with heart eyes and yelling for the new foreign exchange student.

"Oh boy." Tsuki quickly got out her laptop and then the vice principal was on stage.

"Guys cover your ears." Tsuki closed her laptop and held her ears. They followed and then. The vice principal brought out a loud speaker and spoke in it but nothing was heard from the fan girls. Then she brought out a whistle and put it near the loud speaker and the whistle noise was heard and the girls stopped their screaming and all looked at the vice principal.

"Thank you ladies now go and find a seat for lunch." She spoke in the microphone she had. Then students started to come in and more foreign exchange students came to their friends. Soon she had meet Tenten, Lee, Kankuro, Chouji and Ino. They all sat there and were waiting to be called for lunch. There number was called and they all went to go get lunch.

"So what are you getting?" Tenten was following her.

"Come on then if you don't know what to get." Tsuki took her to the line where the nachos are.

"Tsuki." Tenten stood behind Tsuki.

"Yeah." She turned around and gave her a tray. Tenten took it and then walked up. They both took a plate of nachos.

"We can get any thing we want." Tenten look at the table with fruit, sodas and juice/milk.

"Yep." Tsuki took a juice box. They went up and paid for their nachos and sat back down.

"So all of you guys came from where?" Tsuki sat across from Tenten and was sitting between Naruto and Kiba. From the right bottom were Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Tsuki, Kiba, Kankuro and Gaara. The left side was Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Chouji and Shino. They all sat at one long table.

"We came from Kono…" Naruto's head was on the table with a bump on the top of his head and Sakura was holding a fist.

"He meant that we all came from Kyoto, Japan." Sakura was going back to eat her lunch. Naruto went and grabbed a thermos out of his backpack and you guessed it Ramen. He poured the hot water into the cup and waited. Tsuki sweat dropped at the site.

"So what classes do you all have next?" Tsuki ate a nacho.

"Do any of you guys have Deeds, history next?" Chouji looked at his schedule.

"Yeah, I do." Tsuki said. "Any one else have Deeds next?" She looked around. Sasuke, Tenten, Lee, Kankuro, Chouji, Ino and Hinata have Deeds next.

"I win Sakura." Ino sticking out her tongue.

"So what Ino, I still have Sasuke-kun for third, fifth and sixth period." Sakura in a singing tone.

"How can you guys put up with it?" Tsuki was drinking her milk.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said looking at her.

"Ino and Sakura fighting over their _Sasuke-kun_." Tsuki improvised in a dreamy way but was then starting to laugh with the other guys, expect Neji, and Gaara was well them.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Sasuke looked over at everyone.

"Nothing, Sasuke-kun." Tsuki tried to hold her laugh back when talking but came out and again and everyone laughed some more. They all stopped laughing soon. She got up and threw her trash away and then went to the snack line. She was followed by Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba with Akamaru hidden in his jacket.

"Why are you guys following me?" She turned to them.

"We're just getting a snack like you." Naruto said.

"Whatever." Tsuki went and bought a pepperoni stick and three chocolate cookies. She then waited for the others. They all went back to their table and sat down for the rest of the period.

"How much time do we have left Neji?" Tsuki gave Tenten one of her cookies.

"About fifteen minutes."

"Maybe we have dodge ball today?" Tsuki said.

"Dodge ball?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah sometimes when we have the mats out on the small gym we would sometimes play dodge ball." Tsuki took a bite out of her pepperoni stick. Akamaru came out of his jacket and sat in Tsuki's lap.

"Akamaru." Kiba tried to grab him.

"It's fine Kiba." Tsuki petted Akamaru.

"If you can excuse me but today there will be no dodge ball." The vice principal said into the mic. Tsuki shrugged and ate the rest of her pepperoni stick. They all then left and went outside. Tsuki left to go play hacky sack with the security guard and other classmates.

"Okay Tsuki joined make the circle bigger." Mr. Bent (the security guard) said as everyone scooted back. He then tossed the sack to her and she kicked to another person.

Back with the others

"Where's Tsuki?" Temari said looking for her. Then Kosuki came up to Kiba.

"Hi Kiba!" Kosuki squealed.

"Uh, hi your Kosuki right?" Kiba turned to her.

"Yeah, have you seen Tsuki?" Kosuki asked the same question.

"I-I think she's o-over the-there." Hinata pointed to the circle of people playing hacky sack. Naruto was over there playing as well.

Circle

"So all you do Naruto is kick the hacky sack to some one else." Tsuki was telling Naruto how to play.

"Okay." Naruto waited for the sack to come to him and play.

Back with everyone else

"He's fine." Shikamaru said sitting down on the picnic table. The bell rang soon and everyone started for the building. Tsuki and Naruto walked fast and were ahead of everyone else. Kosuki was running to Tsuki.

"Tsuki, wait up." They both stopped and started to walk normal speed.

"Naruto you have Deeds next? No I have Mr. Namb." He looked on his paper. "But, Sasuke, Hinata, Chouji, Tenten, Kankuro, Ino and Lee do." Naruto said looking back.

"Tsuki… Where did she go?" Kosuki saw that she ran into the classroom and sat down at her new seat.

"Kosuki, hurry up quickly chose your seat! Naruto can you tell everyone to hurry up!" Tsuki turned behind from her seat and went and turned back. Everyone quickly turned got to a seat. Tsuki was in the back corner of the room near the door. She sat a desk in front of the last seat. Sasuke sat behind Tsuki. Kosuki sat to her left and Ino sat behind her to be with her Sasuke-kun. Lee sat two seats in front of Tsuki. Tenten was just in front of Kosuki. Hinata was sitting in front of Tsuki and Kankuro was across from Lee. Everyone soon came in and every girl who saw Sasuke in the back instantly wanted to hug him which they did.

"Hey, Hinata." Tsuki tapped her shoulder. She turned around. "Can you give this to Kankuro?" She handed her a note. She gave it to Kankuro. He read it._ Look at Sasuke. I put a hug me sign on his back._ He turned around to find Sasuke annoyed to death and girls were all touching him and hugging him. He chuckled and wrote something back. He threw at her. Tsuki opened the note and read. _You better watch out I think Sasuke found out. He's looking at you getting ready to kill you._ Tsuki didn't want to turn around. She just folded the paper back and was about to put in her backpack when Sasuke grabbed it started to read it.

"Give it back." Tsuki tried to get it back. She eventually gave up and sat back down. Sasuke took the sign off and then wrote something and slipped it under her arm. He then went back to watch a history movie. Tsuki felt something under her arm. She found that Sasuke gave back her note. She didn't open it until movie was over. They got done soon and then she went to open the note and read. _You're annoying._ Tsuki sweat dropped and then looked at the clock. _Tsuki: Only fifteen minutes._ She sat at her desk and was talking to Tenten, Kosuki, Ino and Hinata.

"I know how about all the girls have a sleep over at Tsuki's house." Kosuki said.

"I already had one how about at you're…"

"Yeah that'll be a great idea." Ino said.

"How are we going to tell them?" Tsuki said.

"We can te-tell them wh-when we me-meet them in c-class." Hinata said.

"That's a great idea, we'll do that." Kosuki said.

"Who are we inviting?" Tsuki got out her laptop and had notepad window.

"I'll say it." Ino said. "Let's see, Me, Tenten, Hinata, Kosuki, Temari, Sakura and you. That's all I can think of." Ino said.

"That'll be enough. So it's Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Kosuki, Temari, Sakura and me. Anyone else?" Tsuki didn't look up.

"What are you guys doing?" Lee and Kankuro looked at the screen.

"Nothing." Tsuki shut her laptop. "We we're just talking."

"Then why were you typing?" Sasuke looked over.

"Just typing my hit list." Tsuki put her laptop back in her backpack.

"Who's on it?" Kankuro asked.

"You now." Tsuki said. "I'll put it in when fifth period comes." She said. Kankuro turned pale a little while. The bell rang and everyone left.

"Good cover Tsuki." Ino patted her back.

"Yeah, that was close." Tenten said.

"So it's going to be an all girl's party?" Hinata said with out stuttering.

"You said a sentence with out stuttering sure will do that." Kosuki said.

"We're did you come up with the hit list thing anyway?" Tenten was confused.

"She got it from me." Kosuki said annoyingly. Tsuki was walking when someone grabbed the back of her pack. And was being pulled back. She turned and tried to elbow who's ever hand was pulling. She was that it was Sasuke. When she was free she ran.

"See ya guys." Tsuki ran passed them and was followed by an angry Sasuke. _Tsuki: I bet he's trying to get revenge for the sign._ She turned left and ran out the door. Sasuke caught up quick and put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped. Sasuke had taken of his backpack. Little that they didn't know Sakura, Gaara, Naruto and Kiba was watching. Tsuki then turned to grab his arm that was on her shoulder, she then had her left arm holding his wrist and then her right her she held Sasuke arm and then threw him over landing on his back. Tsuki smirked and walked to class.

"Tsuki wait you need to tell me how to do that!" Naruto ran after her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran over to him. Sasuke got up and got his backpack and walked to his next class.

Tsuki went and walked over to her seat and slammed her head down her arms that were crossed on the desk. "This cannot get any worse." Tsuki muttered. Someone tapped her back. She turned to find Rebecca.

"Tsuki who are they?" She pointed to her new friends. Tsuki was about to scream her head off when she saw… guess who the evil duck butt you got it Uchiha Sasuke.

"Okay, we have new students and as you can see they are standing here." the math teacher. "Maybe some of you have already seen them in school or you have them for a class. Okay, I'll seat you in the empty seats," He held a piece of paper in his hand and look at it. "Sasuke you can sit in the corner over there." He pointed at the desk Sasuke went and there and sat down. "Sakura you can sit behind Ashley, Tenten behind Van, and Gaara next to Tsuki, Shikamaru, Temari, Shino and Kiba the row that is open." He pointed to each of the seats. They all sat there and class started.

Sorry again I had a lot of stuff and annoying kids have been asking to go play outside, well here's the next chapter. Fast forward and into the sleep over.


	5. Fast Forward and into the Sleepover!

Hello and thank you for reviewing and this is 'fast forward and into the sleepover'.

We have skipped to lunch on Friday. Everyone became friends with her like if she was with them along time. Although Tsuki and Naruto sort of changed something in some of the shinobi, they both were able to get Gaara to talk sentences rarely. And they both pulled numerous pranks on Sasuke. Tsuki taught Naruto and the girls some moves of her own. Everyone got along fine until. (Sorry if Sasuke acts OOC it's only for this on part)

"So I'm gonna be buying the snacks and drinks." Tsuki was typing all of the things she needs to buy for their sleep over tonight.

"And so Sakura is bringing the music, Tenten games, Temari and others bringing make up? Wait, why are you guys bringing make up again?" Tsuki never really got in touch with her feminine side and she never liked make up.

"Because we are all doing make overs and so we need that stuff." Ino was looking at her if she was crazy.

"Well me and make up is like Sasuke and Naruto." Tsuki said.

"Come on have you at least worn make up?" Tenten asked. Tsuki nodded a no and was just typing on all of it up and on her e mail too.

"What are you doing?" Naruto looked over to see what was on the screen she had the sleep over plan out.

"Nothing" She shut her laptop and glared at her.

"Tsuki you should eat something?" Sasuke was looking at her.

"Wait! Your not going on a diet for Sasuke, are you?!" Naruto was panicking and waving his arms like crazy.

"NO! I'm not going to go on diet for duck butt there." She pointed to Sasuke. "I'm just not hungry." She turned back to her laptop and quickly saving and closing the window for the sleep over.

"You still need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry maybe you need to eat since your going delusional?" She looked over and back to her screen. Sasuke looked at his tray to find that he still had a cookie left. He then looked back at her. Naruto saw what was coming and started to grin.

"Tsuki, you need to eat something." Sasuke said.

"For the last time I'm not hung…" Sasuke shoved a cookie in to her mouth and had one figure pushing it further. Tsuki shoved his hand aside and bit the cookie. She held it in her hand.

"You happy now." Being annoyed. She ate the rest of the cookie and went to shut her computer off. She crossed her arms and laid them on the table she laid her head on them.

"Tsuki? Are you okay?" Temari looked over her.

"Excuse me for the interruption it looks like to day we will have dodge ball." The vice principal said into the loud speaker. All of a sudden a blur was behind Tsuki.

"Maybe she needs a hug!" Kuritsu behind her and over heard of her being down. Tsuki instantly ran off.

"Heyguysgoingtothesmallgymtoplaydodgeballbye." She ran off instantly and was gone. After that all of the guys went to go play dodge ball.

When they finally reached the small gym Tsuki was already there. The sides were Tsuki, Naruto, Kankuro, Kiba, Gaara, Shino and some others students and against the rest of the guys with other students.

"Go!!!!" Someone said and everyone was to war and went straight for the balls in the middle. Just to let you know Tsuki is the only girl playing. There are foam balls, the blue balls were some what hard but not really hard and red balls that are hard, and one ball is like a bouncy ball but with rubber spikes.

Tsuki stayed back so she doesn't get hit. Naruto passed a red ball to Tsuki and came back with two balls in hand. Kankuro hit a student out and then was hit by Shikamaru. Tsuki threw the ball at Shikamaru and bounced of his head and hit Chouji. Lee threw two at Kiba and he got hit. Shino tried to catch one but slipped out of his hands from Sasuke.

"Yea, way to go Tsuki you got two people out!" Naruto high fived her. Tsuki then pushed Naruto out of the way off Sasuke's throw. She then did two back flips to avoid Neji's foam and blue ball and Sasuke's red. She caught Lee's spiky ball and threw it at a student and got them out. Now it was ninja Vs. Ninja plus Tsuki. Kankuro went out when he was getting a ball. Now it was Gaara, Naruto and Tsuki left one side. And Sasuke and Neji with most of the balls on their side.

"Bring it on Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled ducking a foam ball from Neji and hit Gaara on the shoulder while he was making a plan with Tsuki.

"You're going down Dobe." He said coolly. All of a sudden his fan girls came running in screaming. And then cheering them on.

Neji threw the spiky ball at Tsuki but she blocked it with a foam ball and aimed it at one for the fan girls. Naruto and Sasuke had a show down going on, each one with two balls armed. Naruto made the first move when Sasuke threw two at him and then throw one a Neji. He got Neji by surprise and was hit by Sasuke who picked up one ball quickly. It was now Sasuke and Tsuki left.

"You're going down Sasuke." Tsuki smirked as she had the spiky ball and a red ball.

"You're going down first." Sasuke being his cool self stayed calm and smirked. "Hn." All the fan girls went 'ahhh'.

"Go teach her a lesson Sasuke." One of the fan girls screamed. The rest started to cheer. Sasuke was armed with two blue balls. Tsuki threw the spiky one and then reached over for a blue ball. Sasuke dodged it and ran forward to throw one of the balls at her and missed then he threw the other and was making no space for her to move. Tsuki went towards the second ball and waited for the first to pass by and then went the place where the first was coming from and threw the blue ball at him. He avoided the first and then she threw the other one fast and was heading straight towards. _**Thud**_ Sasuke is on his hands and knees, well you guessed it, Tsuki threw the red hard ball at Sasuke where the sun don't shine. Naruto and Kiba were all laughing on the floor. Tsuki was covering her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh out loud. All the fan girls were about to beat her up for hurting their Sasuke.

"Nice shot Tsuki!" Naruto went and high fived her. Kiba went up to do the same. They were all smiling. They all looked over at Sasuke he got up slow and was about to pounce her. _**Ring**_ _Tsuki: Saved by the Bell. But I have Deeds next and he sits right behind me. T_T_

Everyone took their seats and was all just reading in their social studies book. Everyone then after had to do the little questions after reading. Tsuki was on the last question and finished. She shut her book and placed it back in her backpack. Sasuke was done and did the same. Sasuke smirked when he saw her Ipod was wide open. Grabbed it a ninja speed and started to listen to it. _Tsuki: Might as well and listen to my Ipod._ She leaned over to find in missing. She looked over at Sasuke who had his eyes closed with her Ipod. She growled softy at him for stealing her Ipod.

"Psst, Tsuki I need help." Ino said.

"What question?" Tsuki said.

"The last one." Tsuki started to write something on a piece of paper and gave it to her. She opened it and wrote the last answer. Sasuke still had his eyes closed. Tsuki looked over to find that he was hearing a recording of her singing Life is like a boat by Rie Fu. She turned pale to find that he was enjoying the song. She snatched it away from him and turned it off and put it in her vest pocket. _Tsuki: That was close, good thing he didn't see the song name who sung it. The bell rings in 5 minutes. _She had her backpack on ready to run from Sasuke. She ran and out the door the minute the bell rings. Sasuke was right on her tail. Sasuke held her backpack back and tugged on it causing her to fall back at him. Sasuke caught her by the waist.

"Let me go!" Tsuki struggled to get out. Sasuke's head was a few inches above Tsuki's. "Fine but I already warned you Sasuke!" Tsuki had her right leg bent up and she thrust it forward straight up Sasuke let her go and he jumped back not getting hit in the cock again. Tsuki fell forward and she did one front flip and just walked to class. Sasuke just stood there and was now being very careful not to bug her anymore.

"Hey Tsuki, wait up!" Naruto after her. She turned around and found Naruto running towards her.

"Naruto I need to get to class." Tsuki opened the door and walked through. Tsuki acted like nothing ever happened.

"What's wrong with Sasuke-teme?" He looked back.

"I don't know?" Tsuki walked to her class and Naruto went to his.

Skipping fifth period and going to sixth. Mr. Jomn was the teacher.

"Okay today we will all be writing in groups of four with mad libs." Mr. Jomn. Everyone ran to get a there group. Sakura, Tsuki, Kosuki and Ino were one group, James, Roni, Sasuke and Neji were one. Kankuro, Lee and Chouji were the one group of three. They were writing the adjectives and nouns and all of those things and then once they were done they had to plug them in the piece of paper to make the sentences complete once they were done the teacher went and took the paper to the stack was waiting for others. When it was finally done this was their result.

As I was meandering **quickly** down the **beach** one fine summer's **morning**, the most obnoxious, **wet****man****stupidly****jumped** me, stopping me in my tracks. "Look here," I said, **rubbing** my **mouth** at him **nastily**, "That was terribly **mushy** of you. I demand an apology."

The **man****curdled** at me **politely** and **jumped** me again, this time with both **forearms****.**

"Excuse me!" I said, this time more **sarcastically**. "Desist at once, or I shall be forced to **kiss** you. You're a very **silky****man**, I must say."

"I can't stop," the **man** said **accidentally**. "You see, my mother was a **ninja**, my father was **soft**, and the trauma was just too much. I'm **cute** as a**kitty**, I'm **gross**to say."

At hearing his **embarrassing**story, I felt for him. But I **bounced** the **conniving****dunce** anyway and moved on. (The bold are the added words)

Everyone started to laugh and that was Sakura's groups. Other came by and some weren't that funny and they all were having fun in class soon school was over and they got to get home expect for Tsuki who went straight to the grocery store she bought all of the items she needed and was straight out after she paid for everything.

She got back in time to get everything cleaned up in a super speed. (Don't blink) She went from vacuuming, moping, dusting, cleaning and etc all in thirty minutes. And now you can have her super cleaning service for only three payments of $9.99. Okay back to the story. _**Ding dong**_ She ran over to the door to find Sakura and Sasuke.

"Why is he here?" Tsuki was tried and let Sakura in.

"Sasuke-kun just dropped me off." Sakura pointed at a black and red motorcycle.

"Wow you were able to get Sasuke to drive you here, on a motorcycle? Sakura you must be very powerful." Sakura just smiled and waved bye to him as she went to the couch. Tsuki turned to Sasuke.

"What did she do to get you to get her a ride here?" Tsuki said looking at him as though he was dating her.

"You don't want to know." Sasuke turned back and left back on his motorcycle.

"Jerk." She muttered.

Then Neji and Tenten pulled up along with Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Shino, and Kosuki. They all came early and then were starting to set the rooms up.

"Well since you guys came early." Tsuki started to lay down a huge blanket on the floor of the living room where they were all going to sleep.

"Well to all of us we can't just let you set everything up by yourself." Kosuki said laying pillows every where.

Well sorry if it took me so long I have to change my schedule so I can get Japanese instead of Chinese because I AM Chinese. Well so I'll start to work on the new chapter. "Sleepover and stalkers!" Ja ne.


	6. Sleepover and Stalkers!

Okay thank you to all your reviews and here is the new chapter _***SHINES* *PING***_ 'Sleepover and Stalkers!'

"So what should do now?" Kosuki was smoothing out all of the air out.

"WELL since all of you guys came early then how about some DDR?" Tsuki brought down her PS2 and two mats. They all started to play.

AT WHERE THE BOYS ARE

All of the guys were all huddled disgusting something.

"They all went to Tsuki's saying for a study group." Shino said.

"But what they really are up to is a sleepover." Naruto said.

"I know we should go see what they are doing at night." Kiba said.

"Won't they find out?" Lee said.

"We're ninjas Lee." Neji said.

"Then are we all going to go?" Kankuro said.

"Who ever wants to go?" Naruto said.

"Then we all go there at least by sunset." Sasuke said. They all nodded.

"How are we going to get there?" Naruto said.

"We jump from roof to roof." Sasuke said. They all nodded at started towards her house.

BACK WITH THE GIRLS

Ino and Sakura were playing Candy on standard. They ended with both a C. Tsuki and Kosuki was up next and played Super Star on challenge.

"You sure about this Tsuki?" Kosuki in a singing tone.

"Yeah, are you?" Tsuki watched the screen.

"It's about to start." Kosuki pointed to the T.V. They both started to go. In the ended in Tsuki a B and Kosuki C. Second round was Kosuki's choice of Heat of the Night on Heavy mode. Kosuki got B and Tsuki C. This went on until they all go bored.

"Hey how about some karaoke." Tenten took out a karaoke machine out of her pack. They guys were already their waiting.

"Tsuki you first." Tenten handed her the mic and had already picked a song.

_Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along  
Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong_

_We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on comin'and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you thru another day_

_Tooku de iki wo shiteru toumei ni natta mitai  
Kurayami ni omoe takedo mekakushi sareteta dake  
Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu  
Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made _

Sasuke's head looked up more watching the girls. _Sasuke: Why does this song sound familiar?_

_Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe __they__ just don't give a damn  
But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong_

_Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku nukedashitaku naru  
Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo tsureteku _

_And every time I see your face  
The oceans heave up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars  
And soon I can see the shore_

_Ah, I can see the shore ...  
When will I see the shore ..._

_I want you to know who I really am  
I never though I'd feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along  
I will follow you, and keep you strong_

_Tabi wa mada tsuduiteku odaya kana hi mo  
Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo terashi dasu  
Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu  
Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made _

_And every time I see your face  
The oceans heave up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars  
And soon I can see the shore_

_Unmei no fune wo kogi  
Nami wa tsugi kara tsugi he to watashi-tachi wo osou kedo  
Soremo suteki na tabi ne dore mo suteki na tabi ne_

Sasuke was listening to the familiar song. All of the guys were just listening. _Sasuke: That song was from Tsuki's Ipod. _She lowered the microphone and handed it to Sakura.

"Sakura and Ino do a duet with this song." Tsuki out a disk in and started to play Harumonia By Rythem.

Nee kikoe masu ka?

Sora wa hateshinaku aoku sunde ite  
Umi wa kagiri naku koudai de ite  
Kimi wa itsumademo egao de ite  
Ja nai to naichau kara

Mawari wo mimawasa nakute mo  
Mou iin da yo  
Kono te no naka ni wa minna ga  
Iru kara

Nakitaku natte nigetaku natte  
Shiawase wo wasurete shimattara  
Mina utae  
Hikari ga umare yami ga umareta  
Futatsu wa hitotsu  
HARUMONIA kanjite TEREPASHII

Nee kikoe masu ka?

Kumo wa shiroku ukabita sogarete ite  
Ame wa kuroku ima mo naite iru wake ja nai  
Kimi mo miagereba kiduku hitotsu no chokusen  
Itsu shika kokoro HARERUYA

Kawara nai uta wo sagashite iru  
Aa MISOSAZAI  
Mie nai ito de musubareteru  
Mieru desho?

Samishiku natte kodoku no fuchi ni  
Umoreteru nara ima me wo tojite  
Mina utae  
Hanareteta tte minna onaji basho  
Yadorigi no moto  
HARUMONIA kanjite TEREPASHII

Nee kikoe masu ka?

Yume miru hito he negai wo komete  
Shiawase wo todoke ni dokomademo  
Mina warae

Shiawase wo wasurete shimattara  
Mina utae  
Hikari ga umare yami ga umareta  
Futatsu wa hitotsu  
HARUMONIA saigo no TEREPASHII

Nee kikoe masu ka?

They ended and everyone clapped.

"You guys sing great with each other." Kosuki said. Sakura and Ino glared at each other with a steam of lightning.

They went on with more songs then stopped when it got dark. They all changed into their pajamas and then were all circled in the middle of the room.

"What should we all do now?" Temari said.

"We co-could all go ou-outside f-for a while?" Hinata said.

"Hey before that, let's all get in kimonos and take a picture." Tenten held up a camera.

"But I don't have a kimono." Kosuki said.

"Then you'll take the picture." Tenten gave her the camera.

"Tsuki do you have a kimono?" Temari asked taking a bite out of a cookie. Tsuki hung her head and nodded a faint yes. They all went in to a bathroom and started to change. When they came out Temari was wearing an orange kimono which had white patterns if an autumn with a white sash. Hinata wore a white and light blue kimono which had light blue waves on the bottom with a faded on and off white and light blue sash. Ino had a Yellow kimono with a pattern of spring on it with an orange sash. Tenten wore a purple kimono with red patterns of petals fall along with a golden sash. Sakura had a red kimono with pink Sakura patterns with an orange sash. Tsuki wore a blue kimono with golden dragons and phoenix at the bottom with a golden sash. They all went outside and started to stand on the grass in the night. The guys all hid in the trees near by to watch.

"Okay Kosuki we're ready." Tenten said.

"Sakura-chan looks pretty." Naruto was blushing and drooling along with Lee. Neji was looking at Tenten had a shade of pink. Naruto then turned his attention to Hinata who stood out. _Naruto: Is that Hinata? Whoa, she looks beautiful. Better than Sakura._ Sasuke was with Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji. Sasuke looked at the girls who stood under the moonlight. _Sasuke: Tsuki looks nice. Wait no what is wrong with me. I need to get revenge. _He looked at her. _She looks nice under the moonlight, No what the hell is wrong with me. I need to get power and kill Itachi. He is after her because she is Uchiha and we need to keep her out of Itachi's grasp. Stay on mission._ A flash was done and they all rushed over to look at the picture. Tsuki walked over to them. Then they all headed back outside.

"You guys here that?" Tsuki said. They heard guys outside in the streets talking. All of the guys held their breathes and didn't move.

"I bet they were stalking us." Kosuki said.

"I dare everyone here to dress in something different and we all go out their and beat the crap out of them for stalking us." Tsuki said. Everyone agreed. They changed out of their kimonos and changed into well the kunochi dressed in their ninja clothes. And Kosuki dressed in a black sweatshirt and black pants, with black boots. Tsuki wore a black short sleeve and black pants like Sasuke but black. Tsuki also dared them to dress as their characters. They all went outside. The shinobi were hiding and were watching.

"Ready." Tsuki said.

"I'm not going look they have a gun." Kosuki said.

"So what, it's just a pistol." Tsuki said. "Is everyone else ready?" She looked at everyone else she was already walking towards them.

"Hey Tsuki, their coming." Hinata said quickly.

"Hey Sasuke, you sense that?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded and they all hid their chakra. The figures came closer. The kunochis had their weapons with them. Temari readied her fan, Tenten reaching into her pouch. Ino crouching down to her holster. Sakura was getting ready and Hinata in her stance. They stopped.

"Ninpou oboe waipu no jutsu." One of the shadowy figures was up to Kosuki and she fell to the ground. Tsuki quickly turned to run and punch him but was already caught from behind.

"Let me go you bastard!" Tsuki was struggling out. Temari and others had already started to fight.

"We need to go in now." Naruto was about to jump into action. He was held back. Everyone turned to find a sliver haired jounin.

"Wait and watch." He pointed to the fight. Tsuki stopped and seemed as though she was out cold, then she kicked upward and was standing on his shoulders and backed flipped off. She stood in a stance ready to fight him. She looked at him and only saw red eyes. _Tsuki: to tall to be Sasuke, Itachi!_ She looked behind him to find the girls fighting the Akatsuki. She knew that she would lose against Itachi but she always wanted to try. She ran at him and was about to punch him but instead she bent down and tripped him. Itachi saw it coming and vanished. She looked around to find not above, right, left, forward, below. Then she turned around to back hand him but was blocked by him. He grabbed her arm and threw her at a fence. She was down by the guys in the trees. She got up slowly. Itachi was a few feet in front of her. He threw kunais at her and she was able to dodge some and was hit in the arm. She ignored the piercing pain and ran forward at him to jump and kick, then she turned in the air and kicked. She landed in the ground, kick, punch, kick but all ways block she was trying as hard as she can go but nothing can really hurt him. Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino lost against the other Akatsuki members and were captured themselves.

Sasuke watching Tsuki try so hard to lay punch on Itachi. He couldn't stand her get hurt every time she was so close but got hit back. Tsuki ran forward and tried to punch him but he threw her back to the fence and he held her up by the neck. She held his arms trying to pry it off. Tsuki had her eyes closed not to look into the sharingan. Sasuke was gritting his teeth watching he couldn't take it. He threw kunais at Itachi and jumped off.

"Kaka-sensei, why didn't you stop him? " Naruto looked at his sensei. (Just to let you know their in their ninja outfits) Tsuki opened her eyes but a bad choice. She looked into his sharingan and was out cold. He let go of her and she fell to the ground. Neji was battling Sasori to get Tenten back. Shikamaru has Deidara in his Kagemane. Naruto surrounded Kisame with bushins and took Hinata back. Kankuro was helping his sister. He was fighting Zetsu. Lee started to battle Kakuzu.

Sasuke was then behind Itachi with Chidori in his hands. Itachi was about to take Tsuki but dropped her and dodged his attack but barely dodged. Sasuke hit Itachi on his side and saw blood come out. Then the Akatsuki disappeared. Sasuke had already activated his sharingan and was looking for him.

He felt a hand on his shoulders. "Their gone Sasuke." Kakashi right behind him. Sasuke looked over to find Tsuki unconscious and bleeding. He picked her up bridal style. He brought her over to some light. Sakura was awake again and she started to heal her wounds. The cut on her arm was now still bleeding but not a lot from before. Sasuke took over and started to wrap her wound. Kakashi took Kosuki inside and placed her on the couch. Later Tsuki woke up to find Sasuke finishing a wound on her side. She got up quickly to find that her shirt was up. She put it down quickly. She flinched at the pain on her side.

"You shouldn't move." Sasuke said. Tsuki looked away and was about to get up when a hand was pulling her back down.

"You need to rest." Sasuke got her to sit down.

"What happened, I remember the Akatsuki attacked and … Oops." Tsuki covered her mouth. "I already knew that your ninjas and probably everyone else in the school because of the show." Tsuki said looking at the floor.

"We were hoping that no one watches it." Sasuke said. Kakashi came from behind her.

"We should explain to her Sasuke." Kakashi reading his book. "Let's go inside." Tsuki tried to get up but stayed down because of the pain. Sasuke tried to pick her up bridal style one more time but was pushed away by Tsuki.

"I don't need any help." Tsuki got up quickly and held her side from the pain and started to walk inside. _Kakashi: She is strong._

Okay did all of this in one day so here ya go and its 11:35 Pm and soon I need to get up early for volleyball and hopefully I get to turn in my forum for changing my schedule to Japanese. R&R so I have confidents and a motivation.


	7. Finding Out and the rest of the Party

Hello people well though I said school was coming yeah for me soon. Well for the last days I will try and get as much chapters as I can. Well this chapter is 'Finding out and the rest of the party'

Everyone was now inside and sitting down in another living room, with only a long couch that is fit for corners. Tsuki sat in the middle to her right was Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino and Kankuro. On her left were Kakashi Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Gaara, and Chouji. Tsuki hanged her head down and was holding head from listening to everyone telling the story.

"Minna, Minna let's let have one person tell the story." Kakashi got everyone to stop talking and have one person speak. "Sasuke how about you tell her… alone so no one can interrupt you two." Kakashi got up.

"Uh, Kakashi, can everyone else stay." Tsuki said still hanging your head.

"No I think it will be easier if Sasuke just explains it to you." Kakashi was about to leave.

"No, I want everyone here." Tsuki was using more of a serious tone. Kakashi turned his head at her to see that she didn't want to be alone with Sasuke.

"Probably girls in Konoha will not turn this offer down, but since you insist and you are our mission then okay." Kakashi took a seat again, he nodded to Sasuke. "But Tsuki, you still need to listen." She nodded still with her head down.

"Our mission is to find you and get you to trust us." Sasuke started in his cool tone.

"Why do you need me to trust you?" Tsuki said.

"When we got you to trust us, then we could protect you." Sasuke was looking at her.

"Protect me from what? We have already been attacked by the Akatsuki." Tsuki being so down.

"They only attacked us to get to you, because you are an Uchiha." Sasuke still in his usual self did not have any emotion. She flinched at the last sentence.

"Not only that you are an Uchiha, they want to know how you can use the Sharingan and control elements." Sasuke stopped there. They heard Kosuki waking up.

"Tsuki you can not tell anyone." Kakashi said looking at her ready to leave. He left with a poof and Kosuki entered the living room.

"What the hell happened and why are the guys here." Kosuki said. Tsuki got up and went to Kosuki.

"The stalkers came here for their perverted reasons." Tsuki walked past her. Kosuki looked back at the group who were just sitting there rethinking on what was going on now.

"Can the girls go back to the other living room?" She turned also and then left back to the other living room. (Ahh, sorry for the ramdomness but right now I just brought my laptop to volleyball and my laptop just got hit by a volleyball.) They all got up and walked over. Tsuki was upstairs changing into her Pajamas. Hinata and Tenten were already up there and came down with Tsuki. The rest of the girls went up and changed too.

Tsuki turned to the guys who were just sitting at the table eating the snacks and drinking soda she got for the party. "Shouldn't you guys go back to where ever you are staying?" She crossed her arms.

"Tsuki! Just let them all stay over too, please." Tsuki instantly took out a camera and recorded Kosuki begging.

"Fine but I gonna need help moving the couches." Tsuki turned to the guys who got up and walked back to the other living room and found that items for sleepovers were right there. They went upstairs and to go change.

"Okay guys I need some of you to move this couch over there." She pointed to a spot. "And the couch over there." She pointed to where the guys would have to move the couch. "Now let's play Truth or dare and I start." Tsuki sat down. There was a big circle and everyone was in their Pjs. She spun the bottle and landed on Neji.

"Neji, Truth or Dare." Tsuki said. Neji sighed and was being himself.

"Dare." Tsuki thought on what the dare should be.

_Flashback_

_Earlier in the sleepover_

"_Hey let's play rate the guys." Kosuki screamed jumping up and down._

"_Okay then." Hinata sat down with the others and Kosuki started._

"_Okay Ten being very hot and 1 well you get it. Let's start out with Kiba! TEN!" Kosuki held that many fingers._

"_Six." Hinata said._

"_Five." Tenten said._

"_Seven." Temari said._

"_Six." Sakura said._

"_Five." Tsuki said._

"_Five." Ino said._

"_You guys are so mean. Okay how about Sasuke. Nine." _

"_Seven." _

"_Eight and a half." _

"_Nine." _

"_TEN!"_

"_For duck butt I guess a… Seven." _

"_Tsuki that's way to low. TEN!" _

"_Okay how about Neji. Um… Eight."_

"_TEN!" She squeaked._

"_Uh, Tenten you love Neji don't you?" Ino said. Tenten blushed at what she had just done._

"_Well its fine, we'll gonna hook you two up." Tsuki said._

"Answer one truth and then to another dare." Tsuki looked at him, then to Tenten.

"Neji do you love Tenten?" Tsuki said. Neji froze after biting a chip.

"Yes." He blushed.

"Then I dare you to ask Tenten out." Tsuki took a sip of her soda. Neji walked over to Tenten and sat down next to her.

"Tenten, would you go out with me?" Being the as himself he said in a cool way and had a tint of pink.

"Yes." Tenten said.

"Okay, let's give a toast to the new couple!" Temari raised her soda can and so did everyone else. Neji out his arm around Tenten's small waist. Tenten blushed and looked away.

"Okay Neji your turn." Tsuki said. He spun the bottle and landed Tsuki.

"Tsuki truth or dare."

"Truth, cause all dares are easy." Tsuki finished her can of soda.

"Fine, who do you like in this room and who do most despise?"

"I like no one and I despise duck butt there." She pointed to Sasuke. "Okay my turn." She spun the bottle and landed on Kosuki. "Kosuki, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm not afraid of what you dare me." Kosuki crossed her arms. Tsuki grinned very evilly.

"Okay then, I dare you to go and slap Kiba." Tsuki smiled.

"What! I'm not going to do that."

"You choose dare and you have one."

"Fine." She went up to Kiba. "I'm sorry." She slapped him right across his face and left a red mark.

"Why did you choose that dare?" Lee asked looking at her.

"Because Kosuki loves Kiba." Everyone heard and looked at Tsuki then to Kosuki.

"Oh no you didn't." Kosuki gasped and glared at her.

"Whatever, go Kosuki." Tsuki grabbed one of the snacks in the middle. And waved her hand. She spun the bottle hard and landed on Shino.

"Truth or dare?" Kosuki smiled.

"Dare." Shino was still wearing his sunglasses.

"I dare you to take off your sun glasses for five minutes." Kosuki got out her camera. She had flash off from before so that she didn't wake Sasuke and Tsuki. Shino raised his hand to take off his sun glasses and everyone leaned in. When he grabbed it and started to take it off the lights blacked out.

"AAAAAAIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Most of the girls screamed and grabbed whatever was near them and hugged it tightly. Tsuki jumped and was on her feet and closing her eyes. _Tsuki: It's not like in a horror movie. Just a blackout that's all._

"Will everyone just shut up?!" Tsuki screamed and everyone stopped and there was silence. "Okay first of all is everyone here?" Tsuki couldn't see through the dark.

"Oh my god, what was that on my leg!" Kosuki screamed.

"Kosuki, stop joking around!" Tsuki was looking at the direction of her voice.

"No I'm serious." Kosuki wasn't joking around.

"You guys hear that?" Hinata quietly looked around the room. They heard stepping coming towards them. It has already been four minutes (even though it has not). The stepping just stopped.

"It stopped, what do we do now?" Someone said. No one moved and no one talked only heavy breathing from the unknown strangers can be heard. Tsuki was shaking in fear.

"Oh my god! Holy shit Help!" Kosuki screamed as her voice faded. Tsuki felt like running but couldn't she was scared to death. She was looking around for her but couldn't see anything. She felt someone or something behind her. She felt a breath on her neck then whatever it was licked her neck.

"What The!!!!" Tsuki was creped out and scared. She literally jumped and run off. She was tugged back by whatever it was. "Let go of me!" Tsuki head butted whatever it was and then the lights came back on. Everyone sighed to a calm and relaxed way the all they found was Kankuro, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru.

"You guys are so mean!" Kosuki let go of Kiba which had sore arms.

"Shikamaru!" Ino let go of Chouji who fell to the ground.

"Kankuro!" Temari was holding a fist. He backed away to the wall.

"Na-Naruto-kun I th-think yo-you scared Ts-Tsuki?" Hinata pointed to Tsuki who was clutching her baby blanket.

"Hey Tsuki you okay?" Sasuke looked at her. Naruto came over.

"Tsuki, Tsuki it was just a joke and it was Sasuke's plan anyway." Naruto was next to Sasuke looking over her.

"You guys are so DEAD!" She got up and ran to a wall and kicked it. Everyone was confused. A secret compartment opened and a rope was shown. The guys who scared everyone started to run. Tsuki made into the lasso. She threw it was caught all of the guys in one throw. "Now it's pay back." Tsuki had an evil grin.

"What shall we do?" Kosuki was in her bag.

"We all give them a make over." She twisted a lipstick up in a threaten way. All the girls grinned too and the boys were standing by with the make up.

"First we duck tape their mouths shut." Tsuki had duck tape and started to tape each ones mouth. A lot of struggling and muffling came from the _patients._

"Let's let Sasuke-kun go." Sakura went over to Sasuke.

"No Sakura, I'm going to be doing Sasuke." Tsuki came over with a bag of Sakura's make up. Ino went on doing Shikamaru along with Tenten and Hinata helping. Sakura on Naruto and Temari on Kankuro, Kosuki were switching from Sakura and Temari. Tsuki was getting some blush and lightly gave Sasuke's cheeks with a small cherry look.

"I don't think putting blush on would look nice." Tsuki got a wet paper towel and wiped away some of the blush. "Jeez Sasuke can't you hold your head still." Tsuki held Sasuke right side of his face with her left hand. _Sasuke: Why is she doing this to us… _She switched hands and took off the entire blush. She went and pinched his cheeks.

"Tsuki that's a great idea." Temari and pinched Kankuro's cheeks. Temari was putting lipstick on Kankuro.

"Hinata can you fix his hair?" Ino moved out of the way so Hinata can tie a bow. Sakura was spraying some perfume. Kosuki was adding lip gloss. Everyone else was on the side lines watching. Tsuki grabbed some eye shadow.

"Okay Sasuke close your eyes." Tsuki was holding the brush with her right hand. Sasuke looked away. "Sasuke close your eyes or I'll have to shut them my self." Sasuke still looked away. "Fine but I warned you."

"Girls, I have something to tell you." They huddled and the boy tried to get out but Akamaru barked. They all turned around to find that they were trying to escape. Tsuki went over to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, guess what." Sasuke looked at her. She ripped off the tape. The others did the same.

"Ino stop! This is why women are troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Lee HELP!" Naruto yelled for Lee.

"Gaara stop Temari!" Kankuro was trying to get out.

"Tsuki you are going to pay for this." Sasuke was glaring at her.

"Whatever." Her hand was on his bottom of the neck. She pinched that and Sasuke fell unconscious. She went over to the other guys and did the same

"Okay now we can finish." Tsuki went over to Sasuke and started to put blue eye shadow. She then and got some lipstick and gave him a light yet a little dark red, with a coat of clear cherry lip gloss. Naruto had red eye shadow with pink lipstick on. Shikamaru had green eye shadow with sliver lips. On Sasuke's head was a big blue bow on the right side. Naruto had a barrette. Kankuro has pink lips stick and pick eye shadow. They all took pictures.

"So what so we do with the girly men." Tsuki started to crack up at the last part. Everyone started to laugh as well. Shino, Neji, Gaara were themselves. With all the laughter going on it woke the sleeping beauties.

"Hey look the sleeping beauties are up." Tsuki once again started to laugh along with the others. Sasuke grabbed the wet towel near by and rubbed all of the make up off him and threw the bow down.

"Tsuki now it's your turn." Sasuke grabbed her in a head lock and pulled her down to the ground.

"It wouldn't really matter." Tenten said.

"Actually to Tsuki yeah it dose, she doesn't like MAKE UP!" Kosuki said make up loudly so Sasuke grabbed some lip stick.

"Get that on me and you will regret it!" Tsuki was trying to get out of grip. "Anyone wanna help!" She looked at the crowd who was just looking at them. Sasuke grip was not chocking her but it kept her head still. Sasuke opened it and was about to apply it, her hand pushed it away. Sasuke took his arm that held her head and grabbed both of her hands.

"Come on Sasuke." Kosuki was holding her camera.

"Don't you dare." Tsuki still struggling. "You know what fine; I'll just try my new move on you." Tsuki relaxed for one moment and she then twisted out of his reach a rolled back and held a hand stand. "We're even okay so let's just get on with the game." She sat back down and so did the others. Shino spun the bottle and it landed on Kankuro.

"Truth or dare?" Shino said.

"Truth." Kankuro said.

"Is it true that you collect Barbie dolls?"

"Yes," Everyone went O.O "But it's to so I can load mini weapons as a tool for me to use." Kankuro covered. He spun the bottle and it landed on Tsuki.

"I have horrible luck." Her head dropped and she started to drink soda like she was drunk.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to kiss the person you despise for … how long should it be?" He tapped his chin. Ino and Sakura were sending dangerous glares at him. "For thirty seconds. And you have to show that you enjoy it." He was nervous and messed up from saying three seconds to thirty.

"I am not going to do that." She crossed her arms and her left brow was twitching.

"Then Sasuke you go and start it." Kankuro shoved Sasuke over.

"Sasuke didn't even agree to this, like he would anyway." Tsuki had her back to him.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke turned.

"Like you would kiss me anyway and plus I don't like you." She closed her eyes and drank more soda.

"I'm not scared to do it." Sasuke said.

"Well I'm not going to kiss you not because I'm scared, I really don't like you." She stayed in the same position.

"Its fine then, we will all just call Sasuke a big baby and he's not tough enough to do a simple dare." Naruto smiled as he would know that he'll have fun with it.

"Yeah and if he doesn't also do it then we all can tell the whole school that he's gay." Kiba laid back. Sasuke then………

Yes a perfect cliff hanger and so review lots to get the new chapter up soon. And sorry for updating late again too many things going on again. Well gonna update soon so R&R.


	8. Panic? and The night

Hey guy's well here's the other chapter and again sorry for the very late update because no one reviewed and so then I didn't update so here's the chapter. 'Panic! Creeped out and paranoid'

Sasuke then sweat dropped, his eye was twitching. Tsuki was minding her own business caring about nothing. Kosuki was starting to crack up. All the guys were smirking. Sasuke looked at Tsuki and glared at Kiba and Naruto. Sasuke grabbed Tsuki and turned her around and then pinned her to the ground. His breath was warm and she couldn't stop him. He had both of his hands holding her wrists down from pushing him away. His lip touched with hers and was in a lip lock.

"One. Ita." Naruto rubbed his head and glared at Kiba.

"Remember she has to look like she enjoys it." Looking at her eyes that were holding shut. All of the girls gasped at the sight. Kosuki was trying to get a picture of them but was waiting for Tsuki to relax. _Tsuki: Get off you freakin bastard. Why the hell do you have to be a ninja? It's already been thirty seconds now let me go._

"Tsuki you have to enjoy it." Naruto in a taunting and singing tone. _I HATE MY LIFE!_ Sasuke was about to break the kiss when Naruto was holding his head back down.

"Sasuke we will count for you." Kankuro was starting to chuckle. Sasuke was getting a little pissed at her for not going along. _FINE! JUST TO GET IT OVER WITH!_ She soon relaxed and acted as though she enjoyed it. _I'm an okay actress please say they will buy it._

"One. Two. Three." All started to count. Sakura and Ino was getting really mad and it looked as though they were about to blow. It was now 11 seconds. _Sasuke:… Tsuki: WHY CAN'T THEY HURRY UP!_ Now 15 seconds. Tsuki soon couldn't hold up the act any longer. _Tsuki: I swear if Sasuke is drooling I will PERSONALLY BEAT HIM TO A PULP!_ 23 seconds have past. Naruto was starting to laugh. Everyone was silent but counting. 27 seconds.

"Three, Two, One, hey guys you can stop making out." Naruto was talking while laughing. Tsuki instantly got up and punched Sasuke's arm. And then she threw an orange at Naruto's mouth and then ran off to go get some mouth wash. Sasuke sat there mesmerize. Soon she came back and sat away from Sasuke.

"Okay I think we should stop playing this game." Temari said. Everyone in the room looked at Tsuki and Sasuke minding their own business. Shikamaru started to roll out his sleeping bag. Chouji soon followed and so did everyone else. Now that all sleeping bags have been laid out in a weird pattern, everyone is now watching a horror film chosen by the devil herself Kosuki. They were all watching The Grudge. All the boys handled it no problem but the girls.

"AAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tenten, Temari, Ino, Hinata and Sakura screamed bloody murder. Tsuki just jumped a little. She never screams for or from anything, she only jumps. She was never a horror movie person on the other hand Kosuki just laughs at the sight. All the girls and guys are looking weirdly.

"Why are you laughing?" Kiba asked in a strange tone. She didn't answer and everyone went back to the movie. Soon it was over and they all decided to go and talk a little.

"I'm going to bed." Shikamaru started to pull up his blanket.

"Me too." Tsuki said tiredly and started to get in her sleeping bag.

"Okay." Kosuki in a singing tone. Tsuki got up.

"Never mind." She just sat back up. Little did she know that to her right was Sasuke's sleeping bag and to her left was an empty space.

"Great." She muttered under her breath. Everyone was now in their sleeping bags but not sleeping instead they were all talking and Neji and Tenten were off to a good start in their relationship. Tsuki got drowsy soon and she was listening to her Ipod. Little by little she sunk into her sleeping bag and fell asleep. Sasuke notice this and took her Ipod and turned it off, he pulled her sheets up to her neck. Someone gasped, Sasuke looked up to find that everyone saw what happened. He looked down.

"No one tell her." He turned back and lay in his sleeping bag.

"Sasuke, psst, Sasuke." He got up and looked at Naruto and others.

"What?"

"We're gonna help you get Tsuki." Tenten smiled. He looked at everyone who was smiling.

"She doesn't like me." Sasuke looked down on her face, looking peaceful and harmless.

"I have ways to make her do things for me." Kosuki had an evil grin. She had a very devious look on her face.

"So we plan tonight!" Naruto's mouth then was duck taped by Sakura.

"Well let's get started." Sakura threw the tape a way and everyone was in circle planning there way to get Sasuke and Tsuki together. A lot of talking can be heard from the group. So then soon they all were tired and went to sleep. It was in the night and people were shining their flashlights around having fun see if people are a sleep. Sasuke couldn't sleep with this weird feeling that every thing in the plan will go horribly wrong. Naruto looked over to Sasuke and flashed it to his face.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme." Naruto whispered. Sasuke groaned at the bright light and turned away to his side and tried to fall asleep. Naruto grinned and used light for dramatic effect. He soon then turned to see if anyone else is awake. He looked around to see that everyone went to sleep. He then went over and to Sasuke to see if he was awake. All he found was asleep Sasuke. Naruto then looked a Tsuki, in a deep sleep.

"Hehe." A very quite evil laugh. He took her out and put her on top of Sasuke. He then went back to sleep himself. Sasuke was not sleeping and knew that Naruto laid Tsuki on top of him.

"Naruto, baka." He muttered to himself. He looked down at the sleeping girl and started to pat her hair. He looked up at the ceiling and wonder into his sleep.

Well very sorry that this took so long, too much homework and projects. -, well R&R and I promise that the next chapter will be up sooner then last time. Gomen, minna


	9. Chritmas time near and health video

Hey, well I guess that I sort of went over the limit with updating sorry. Well here's the new chapter. 'Christmas time is almost here, and the dreaded health video'

The next the morning everyone woke up to the smell of food. Sasuke woke up first and walked into the kitchen.

"Whatever happened last night, we are not talking about it ever again." Tsuki said handing him a plate. Soon everyone else all grumbled and all went over to the kitchen to find Sasuke at the table and soon everyone joined in.

"Don't eat it, she probably poisoned it." Kosuki whispered.

"Kosuki, if I poisoned it, then why is Naruto, Sasuke and Chouji not dead." Everyone looked at the three boys who are eating seconds. Soon they all were done and one by one they would go to the bathroom and change.

"Can someone help me?" Tsuki was holding a large box and was trying to bring it in side.

"Hey I need to go now, so see you all later." Kosuki went home. Soon Shino came over and helped her move the large box into another living room.

"Thanks Shino." She said putting the box down. Soon Kiba, Hinata and Naruto came over.

"Oi, Tsuki what's this?" He pointed to the large box.

"Well, since Christmas is in a few weeks might as well you know put up the tree." She opened the box to show that you need to assemble the tree together. Nobody notice what was going on.

"So we finished putting it up now we put the lights on first." Tsuki went and took out some lights.

"What are you guys doing?" Tenten walked in with Neji, Lee and Sasuke.

"Your guys turn." Kiba walked out with the others. Leaving the five there.

"Well, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Naruto were about to help me with the lights, but they left." Sasuke walked over and helped, soon Tenten, Lee and Neji joined. They all circled around and had the lights swirled around the tree. Neji behind it, Tenten at one of its sides being poke to death, Lee between Tenten and Neji, Sasuke in the front and Tsuki is standing on a leather sofa arm.

"Be careful, Tsuki." Sasuke warned her.

"I'll be fine." She leaned in closer to put the lights at the top. Her foot slipped and she fell forward. Sasuke knew that this would happen sooner or later so he quickly came behind her and caught her waist.

"Um, Thanks." She finished putting the lights on.

"Hey, Sasuke." Tsuki looked tried to pry out of his grip.

"Hm?" He looked at her.

"You can let go now." She blushed. He didn't notice his own blush. He watched her grab the star and came back up.

"You want me to help?" Sasuke looked at her. Tsuki looked up at the tree.

"Sure." She said. Sasuke put his hands back on her waist and she leaned in again to place the star on the tree. She came back in and jumped down.

"Hey let us help." Ino and Sakura came over with everyone else to decorate the tree.

Soon everyone one was hanging ornaments and holly in that one room. The walls were being decorated with the silver tinsel.

"Hey we should have Konoha Christmas party in here." Sakura said.

"Yeah, that way Tsuki can meet Tsunade obaa-chan, and our senseis." Naruto jumped up with excitement.

"Well, actually I…" Sasuke covered Tsuki's mouth.

"She said okay." Everyone cheered.

**Later back in school**

First period was a health day. Everyone in Haggen's had to go to the portable.

"Okay we will be watching a video. So clear your desk." Everyone body started to move up.

"Hey Neji." Tsuki turned around to talk to Neji about the party. Sasuke sat in front of her and to her left was Naruto. And her right was Gaara. She was the only girl that was surrounded by boys.

"Don't watch the video." She whispered. Neji eyes were twitching, it was too late.

"Sasuke don't look at the T.V." She tapped his shoulder. He turned around with his face was in immense terror. She giggled at what the ninja had just seen.

"What?" Sasuke looked at the giggling girl.

"Oh nothing." She turned back to the video. Her eye twitched in horror of the health video.

"Your face is priceless." Sasuke remarked looking back. Soon the video was over. Tsuki walked over to the Orchestra room to find Itachi with an assistant.

"OH MY GOD, DEIDARA!" Kuritsu had glomped and tackled Deidara. Tsuki sweated dropped. _Tsuki: Oh god, no._ Everyone sat in there seats and then were listening to the teachers.

"This is my assistant…" Itachi couldn't go on.

"His name is Deidara!" Kuritsu stood up and pointed to the blond. With flashing lights in the background that suddenly appeared.

"Thank you Kuritsu."

"You're welcome Ita-pon." Kuritsu wondered off to lala land.

"So we want to see how high your speed, strength, and etc." Itachi looked around.

"So if you could walk out to the field." Everyone had some questions but was ignored. Everyone had walked outside and stood in the cold. _Tsuki: This is very weird._

"Now, we have an obstacle course set out for you, follow the numbers 1-2-3 and so on." Deidara had a clipboard. So everyone will be competing against everyone. _Well I just need to out run some of the guys in here and I'm good._ She looked around to find that everyone was lining up.

"Ready get set go!" Itachi waved a flag. Everyone dashed off. Most of the girls lagging behind. Tsuki and most of the boys in class were in the lead. They jumped over a rope that was at least 2 feet high. Some of the guys fell forward. Soon they had to jump on to a balance beam and walk across. It was easy for Tsuki, she was a gymnast. Soon she got off first and then found that there was a wired or stringed maze where I guess you can't touch the wire. She took her time to not to touch the bells and soon was out and running she had to dodge soccer balls, footballs, wall balls, volley balls and basket balls that were being thrown by some selected few students. She soon stopped in the middle and watched the students throw the balls at her. Itachi saw a bit of red in her eyes.

"So the girl is the Uchiha?" Deidara watched the girl run to the finish.

"We have found the Uchiha." Itachi spoke into a hidden microphone. Tsuki was panting in the end and then turned her attention to something that moved in the bushes. Soon third period came and then to lunch.

"Hey Tsuki." Sasuke sat next to her.

"Hey." She lazily poked at her food.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke said in worry.

"That's creepy, you are worrying." Tsuki looked at him. "Do you have a fever or something?" She put her hand on his forehead.

"No I'm fine."

"Okay whatever." She went back to eat her lunch.

"So Tsuki, what is your second period?" Naruto poked his head from the table.

"Orchestra, why?"

"Who's you teacher?" Neji was right next to her.

", but she hasn't been here for a while so it's really…" Tsuki slammed her head on the table.

"Tsuki? Are you okay?" Sasuke started to rub her back.

"I am so stupid." She muttered.

"Huh? Why is that?" Kankuro was across from her to her right.

"Itachi and Deidara are my substitute teachers." She raised her head and then slammed it back down.

"Would you stop doing that?" Sasuke put his jacket under her forehead. Tsuki kept on pounding her head on his jacket.

"What do we do now?" Tenten looked down at Neji.

"We tell Tsunade." Tsuki spoke up.

"Okay."

Soon school was over and everyone was at Tsuki's house.

"Why are we all here again?" Tsuki was rubbing her temples.

"We needed to talk about the Akatsuki problem." Kakashi said. Soon the conversation of keeping the Akatsuki away from Tsuki started. Soon it was over.

"So then when it's Saturday I get to go and see Konoha?" Tsuki held a pillow.

"Yep," Naruto jumped up. "Then we could take you to the best ramen in the country!" Everyone sweated dropped.

Everyday Tsuki has been dodging Itachi as much as possible. She visited Konoha and trained to be a ninja. She then started to train her self to control the elements. When she wanted to create fire she just had to use a very extremely small amount of chakra and snap her fingers for a while until they start to heat up. When she has two fingers weaved or laced together and add the same amount of chakra and then pull apart she can create some water. As for air and earth, all she needs to do is just concentrate. And move her hand a little ways_. (I am not using the avatar moves, it's just too much and besides you don't need to swerve around to actually get the element to move at your will that is avatar. Tsuki has something different and a lot simpler)_

Now we are in the Christmas time. At the time it was winter break and soon it was December 20. Tsuki was wrapping presents for some of her new friends. Team seven was at her house enjoying their break. Every single day Tsuki had been noticing that Sasuke had been acting strange.

"Tsuki." Sasuke walked over. Tsuki quickly wrote the name down on the tag and hides it behind her back.

"Hey Sasuke." She looked over at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Really? What's that behind your back?" Sasuke approached the poor cornered girl.

"Nothing." She sweated dropped. When an opening was open she dashed towards the Christmas tree. She lay the present under the tree with the rest. She got up and ran back, she turned on a corner and she bumped into someone and fell backwards. Before she hit the ground someone caught her by the waist. She looked up to find onyx eyes looking down at her.

"You alright?" Sasuke held her closer. Someone threw a senbon needle that had a missile toe attached to it. The missile toe hung over the two. As they both looked up. Sasuke looked back down to her eyes and soon both of their lips touched.

So sorry that I updated late. R&R who ever still reads my story. I'll update faster next time.


	10. Party

Thanks to XXxbitchyhanyouxXX I will continue my story. I love her, so here's the new chapter. 'Party'

It was a few days later and it was the Christmas party. (Although it was really Christmas Eve) Tsuki was in her house running everywhere.

"Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!" She was panicking and running everywhere.

"Tsuki clam down." Naruto watched her run back and forth.

"I can't its 7:00 AM and the party starts in eight hours!"

_**Thud**_ Naruto fell off the couch.

"I need to some ingredients and then I have to cook it." She started to raid her own fridge. "Naruto can you help me?"

"Sure." He jumped back up and walked into the kitchen to find Tsuki multitasking. It was chaotic in one kitchen. Soon Neji and Sasuke started to help. It was soon 2 hours until the party.

"Hey, can someone get that for me." Tsuki was jumping for something up on a high shelf. Sasuke came over and got it for her.

"Thanks." She then ran off to her chocolate. "Neji, can you take out the roast beef in the oven?" She started to frost a cake. "And Naruto can you set the table?" He started lay the food on the table. Tsuki started to finish a lot of her creations.

"Tsuki, you do know that the party is starting in a few minutes." Sasuke looked over at her. She finished the cake and then stared at Sasuke at some time.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I WOULD HAVE FINISHED FASTER!" She ran upstairs and disappeared from the Uchiha's site. Naruto looked at clock.

"Sasuke, don't you mean in an hour." They all heard the shower turn on.

"Too late." The Uchiha replied. Naruto walked over to the living room to find Neji leaning on a wall, Naruto sat at one of the couches. Soon Sasuke joined the silence.

"You really think it will work?" Sasuke looked up at the white ceiling.

"It should." Neji replied. They heard foot steps coming down the stairs. As they all turned their heads to find Tsuki in a red sweater with blue jeans along with a green ribbons tied in her hair and wrists. Sasuke slightly blushed.

"What?" She looked at trio, walking behind the couch.

"Tsuki, you do know that the party is in an hour." Neji broke the silence.

"WHAT!" Sasuke stood up and walked over to her. He disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"Gotcha." He whispered in her ear which made her jump over couch and then lay on her stomach with her back facing the ceiling.

"I am taking a nap; wake me up when it actually starts." She slammed a pillow down on her head and tried to get to sleep. Sasuke smirked in annoying her.

Naruto and Neji left silently and nodded to Sasuke. Tsuki turned to her side and then fell asleep. Sasuke looked down at the girl. Peace and harmony. He lowered his right hand toward her back and touched her lightly. Checking to see if she was asleep. Nothing came from her expect a pattern of soft breathing.

Naruto and Neji were at that stair case watching Sasuke slowly rub the girl's back. Although little did they not know that a mysterious figure was watching. Soon enough snow fell. As the two shinobi watched the Uchiha comfort the girl in her sleep. Everything seemed great for him, but something just didn't feel right to him.

Sasuke POV

Outside started to snow. I looked back at the Uchiha. She doesn't like me, but she's different from the other girls. What's that? I looked down at her to see tears.

Tsuki's Dream

_In a dark room where you can't see anything. It was never ending darkness. There she lies alone. Looking at her family, all of them… dead. Left there to cry alone, all in the dark._

"_Why is it always me?" She sobbed. "It's always me that gets hurt." More tears flow out. Her cries echoed in the darkness. She lies there thinking and crying. Why? She felt something warm touched her cheek. It wiped her tears out of her face. She opened her eyes to find a black figure in front of her. She couldn't tell who it was or what it was. Everything was pitch black. It moved around her and looked like it sat down next her. When ever it tried to talk there was no sound. She looked at it, one single tear fell and was wiped away by it. The darkness started to fade. It showed that the black figure was a person, not just a person a boy. But, who? She couldn't tell it was still a bit dark to make out who it was._

"_Who are you?" She looked at him. No sound came out. She was able to tell what he was saying some of the time. He hugged her in a warm embraces. Soon everything started to get brighter. When the boy stood up she looked up wanting to know who it was. His hand was offered to her. She took it and stood up. She raised her head to find no one. Then darkness came back and in gulfed her._

Regular POV

"Hey Tsuki, Wake up." Someone started to shake her shoulder.

"Huh?" Her eyes fluttered opened Onyx eyes. "Ah!" She turned over and landed on the floor. "Ita."

She got up and looked at the person who owned those eyes. Uchiha Sasuke.

"What?" She said looking at him. He walked away with no answer to the living rooms where he was hugged by Ino. Tsuki looked around to find that Kurenai's team just arrived.

"Merry Christmas Tsuki." Kiba ran over to her and gave her a hug. She kneed him in the stomach and he backed away.

"No huggy." She crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"I never liked hugs." She walked over to where the rest of the party was. People were talking and presents were being set under the tree. Tsuki had removed the missile toe so no more kissing accidents could happen.

"Hey, Tsuki!" Sakura came over to her. "Come on, I need to introduce you to some of the Jounin." Sakura dragged her off toward the crowd.

Sorry for the late update, stupid freshmen project. Review please. And I will update when I have at least three reviews. Sorry if the Characters are OOC, Hey Sasuke is in love and we don't what he would really act so all of the pairing authors have a lot of imagination. Next time 'The regret of meeting some people.'


	11. The regret of meeting some people

Hey I'm back and so here is chapter eleven 'The regret of meeting some people'

Tsuki's POV

Sakura was dragging me everywhere. And I mean literally dragging me everywhere.

Regular POV

Sakura soon took her to a purple haired woman. She was talking to a man with a bandana on his head with the Konoha symbol. As the approached the two adults turned there attention to the two girls.

"Hello Sakura." The woman greeted Sakura.

"Anko sensei, Ibiki sensei, this Tsuki. The Uchiha we were supposed to find on our mission." Sakura gestured to her.

"Hi." Tsuki waved.

"Oh so you're the Uchiha, huh. Nice to meet you Tsuki I'm Anko." She shook her hand with a grin. She had just met the two proctors for the Chunin exams.

"Come on we have a lot more to go." Sakura then dragged her over to where Kakashi and some other Jounins were.

"This is Kurenai sensei," She pointed over at a lady with red eyes. "Asuma sensei," The man next to Kurenai. "And Gai sensei." She pointed to a guy with fuzzy I brows and a bowl shaped hair cut, also wearing green spandex like Lee but also had a jounin's vest on.

"Nice to meet you." She waved.

"Kakashi, so this is your new student." Gai looked at his arch rivals. "Ah, the Youth of the new student." Gai did his nice guy pose with a ping. _Tsuki: Gai and Lee, are so much alike… actually too much alike. Creepy… _Sakura and everyone else sweated dropped.

"Um… yeah nice to meet you too. Well Sakura has to introduce me to more ninjas." Tsuki grabbed Sakura and then ran to another room.

"Close one..." Sakura and Tsuki both sighed as they soon ran into more people. It was a greeting fiesta. There some laughter and talking at the time. The party was great. Tsuki soon walked off to where the piano was. Her violin was there too.

The room was deserted for some reason. She deiced to grab her violin and play some thing. She took a in a breath and breathed out. She closed her eyes as she started to play. The first note rang through the one room. She started down and back up to when a pattern of a back and forth rocking soon came. She was lost in the music.

In the other rooms where the party had been, every one quieted it down to listen to the music. They all soon migrated to where the Christmas tree. To find the Uchiha girl playing a beautiful song. She didn't hear everyone gather around, she was that lost in the playing. When it all ended she heard applause? When she opened her eyes she found that everyone was listening to her. She blushed and then started to play another tune. It went on for a couple of songs and it was over. She put away her violin and everyone went back to the party. She felt great that everyone enjoyed it. So then she was again by herself in the room. She turned to the Christmas tree and lookup at it.

Flashing and blinking lights was going off and on. She didn't notice a shadow being cast behind her. She watched the shadow move as it sat down next to her.

"Why are you here by yourself?" She knew who this voice belonged to.

"Just trying to get a moment of peace Sasuke." She got up looked back him.

"Let's get back to the party." He got up and parted to the noisy rooms.

As the party went on. The snow that silently fell on to the ground covered the ground with its white blanket. It was snowing hard outside. It looked like a dance when a gust of wind came. People started to notice. They looked down to find at least a foot of snow. Most of the genin had enlightening faces as the snow came down. As the party went on so did the snow. As the party got more exciting the snow came down more. As it came down it reached three feet. (I know, that's a lot of snow, It couldn't possibly be that high. Well it's a story these things can happen)

"Look at all the snow!" Naruto yelled as his face was against the window.

"We should have a snow ball fight!" Kiba did the same. The snow stirred some excitement in people, even the adults.

"Hey, we should have a Jounin Chunin vs. Genin battle of capture." Tsuki popped up to the window.

"That could be arranged. With a twist." Anko stood behind the Trio.

"THERE WILL BE NOW A CAPTURE BATTLE OF THE SEXES!" Anko announced very loudly through the whole house.

"That's not a twist." The three genin looked Anko as the adults and kids came. "Everything will take place at Konoha after the party!" Everyone in the room started to talk.

Later on into the party

"Okay guys, it's time to hand out presents!" All the girls were standing by the glittering tree. Each of them had a stack of presents behind them. They handed out the presents as the guest arrived. They all had the choice to open it now or Christmas day. Now let's skip to the capture game.

Everyone was now at a training field that had been covered with snow. It was about four feet high. Everyone was sided by boy and girl. Tsunade was standing in the middle of the field.

"Begin!" Everyone took off. Tsuki had the chance to hide under the snow and tunnel her way to the side. As the others had dashed off everyone was in a lock down. Neji had activated his blood trait, looking around for anyone. He saw Tsuki by the side and Sasuke was nearest to her.

"Sasuke! Tsuki's right in front of you!" Neji had shouted at him. Sasuke looked in front of him to find no one. But he had decided to dive down. As soon as he got under. They meet face to face.

"Crap!" Tsuki popped as she started to run away. Sasuke was hot on her trail. She had tossed some snowballs at him sometimes. But as the Uchiha is skilled he dodged them all. She soon stopped and turned to face him. She raised her arms and as the snow went up as well, they had formed snowballs and she pointed her arms towards him. Soon Sasuke arms were up to protect him from the on coming snowball barrage. She took her chance and ran away from him.

"Run!" As she zoomed past Sakura and grabbed her. Along the way Ino was being chased a massive snowball.

"Chouji! Stop it!" Ino was heading toward the two.

"AHHHHHHHH!" After a second of the massive ball, they turned around and started to head back.

"AHHHHHHH!" Running down hill as though they were like mad. Most of the battles going on ended up watching the three girls being chased by Chouji.

"Someone help us!" Running towards many orange blobs, they had just run over the clones of Naruto and dragged Hinata into the run for their lives. Off in the distance, Shikamaru was with Kiba, Sasuke, Neji and Shino.

"Okay you guys got it." Looking up at the shinobi. Each answered with a nodded. "Chouji should be here any minutes now."

"AH!" All of them looked over to find the helpless girls about to fall into a trap.

"What do we do Sakura!?" Ino looked back.

"Why are you asking me Ino!?"

"What should we do?" Hinata looked over at Tsuki.

"How about less talking and more running!" As they were soon getting tired.

"Someone save us!!!" They all screamed with what was left in them. Their pace was slowing down.

"NOW!" Appeared Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Shino and Neji. Out in front of the girls. Chouji had rolled off towards another direction and was on the ground dizzy. They tried to stop but ended up skidding to a halt a foot near the line of shinobi waiting to win. Naruto jumped in front of Kiba, Tenten tripped Shino, Shikamaru caught Ino, Neji tried to pin Tenten, Sakura jumped back away from Sasuke, Tsuki tripped over and Sasuke grabbed her, Sakura grabbed Hinata before Naruto could. They both left the battle and hide somewhere.

"Naruto you baka, you let Sakura and Hinata get away!" Kiba raised a snowball in a threatening way.

"How is it my fault dog boy!?" Getting up all in his face. Kiba growled at Naruto.

"AH! PERSONAL SPACE!" Tsuki pushed Sasuke away from the close encounter. "Tenten!" She ran over at the girl that was being swarmed by bugs.

"OMG IS THAT A SPIDER!" Tsuki booked it out and grabbed a hand and ran off.

"Tsuki, get back here!" Ino was tied up and being watched by the lazy Nara.

With Sakura and Hinata

Both girls were catching their breath.

"We need to help the others." Sakura panted every other word.

"But how?" Hinata had her hands on her knees. Both girls turned their attention to the rustling bushes. And then out comes…

With Tsuki

She had run into the forest and was holding on to a tree for support.

"Tenten, we need to think of a plan." She panted.

"I'm not Tenten." She stopped worrying about being tired, and looked up to find brown hair, and the Byakugan eyes looking down on her.

"Sham it! I got the wrong person!" She tripped backwards and then was pulled up by an invisible net. "Damn it!" Neji smirked in victory that his and Sasuke's plan worked.

"Hn." Tsuki turned around to find the Uchiha smirking in victory. The net was lowered to the ground and Sasuke tied the top.

"This sucks even worse." Deciding to take a break then and there, she plopped herself on the snow below. Soon she was being dragged back. Still stuck in the net. _Tsuki: Just great, I'm being dragged back to the guy's base, in a net. And also I'm being dragged by two bastards. Damn it why me!?_

She sighed, and looked at the backs of the Hyuuga and Uchiha. She smirked at their hair. _Hehe Neji's hair is fluffy, and Sasuke is just a ducks butt. Brown and white, I think of Hot chocolate and marshmallow, Hmm, if I throw a snowball at Neji's hair it'll look like it. And if I throw it at Sasuke's hair, it'll look like a duck is crapping, which one marshmallow or duck butt. What the hell am I thinking?! _

With Sakura and Hinata

"That's the plan." Hinata looked down at the small drawing in the snow. She nodded as Sakura was stepping on the plan.

"Okay now let's go." Sakura turned around to find nothing. "Eh, Hinata?! Where did you go?! Hinata?!" She panicked with her hands in her hair.

She was turning left and right searching for the missing Hyuuga. But turned out to find nothing. _**Swish**_

"Huh, whose there? Hinata?!" She looked behind her nothing. When she turned to her front what she first saw was...

Big eye brows

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She fainted right there on the spot.

Back at the boy's base

Shikamaru stood there waiting. Ino was stilled tied. _Ino: We're going to lose._ They both looked up to find Kiba and Lee with Sakura and Hinata.

"You guys have any trouble?" Shikamaru looked at Sakura and then to Hinata.

"No not really." Kiba put Hinata over by Ino. As Sakura was still unconscious.

"You guys are boring." Tsuki whined. _Tsuki: Damn it, being annoying doesn't help either. Dang, there dense._

"So is that everyone?" Sasuke sat down, as he watch the poor captives.

"We're missing Tenten."

"Aieee!" All of the guys turned there attention to where Tenten was screaming because of a swarm of bugs.

"Now we won." Neji held a kunai to her throat.

"Ok now can you untie us now?" Tsuki sat up. Looking over at the other kunoichi.

Sorry for the long wait, I have tons of school and test, but schools out in 4 weeks. Well review more to remind to update, thanks a ton to who ever likes my story, just keep on reviewing and I promise for sure this time, I'll have it up sooner. Next time 'Christmas gifts and what a surprise.' And the next chapter, 'new years drunk?'


	12. Christmas gift and what a surprise

Here is chapter 12. 'Christmas gift and what a surprise' the only reason I'm updating so quickly is because, that I am suspended from school. Because of some Bitches said I had a weapon with me in school. Which I DID NOT. And so when I tried to plead not guilty I got a longer suspension. So here I am. Well I'll get my revenge soon enough. And remember the hit list Tsuki had in the previous chapter. I made one for fun. If you would like to see it then please PM me.

Christmas day

It was the day of joy. Sasuke and Naruto stayed over night with Tsuki. Since all and all they always spent Christmas alone. They all slept by the fireplace. Downstairs where they had all slept over that one day. It was that perfect Christmas day, a blanket of snow on the ground, with the light flakes coming down. The only thing missing was…

Family

"It's Christmas!" The loud fox boy jumped up in joy.

"Dobe." The Uchiha had just woken up from his slumber. Glaring at the blonde jumping up and down.

"Mmmmmm." The last person to wake was Tsuki. "Let me sleep." She turned over and hid in her covers.

"Come on, it's Christmas, get up." Naruto started to shake her shoulder.

"Naruto, leave her alone." Sasuke sat up. Naruto ignored him. "Naruto."

"Come on Tsuki get up."

"Naruto!" He grabbed his shoulder and made Naruto face him.

"Hm?" Sasuke put his finger in front of his lips signaling him to be quiet. He pointed to Tsuki. It looked like she had curled up in a ball at the very end of the sleeping bag. Sasuke grabbed the only opening and started to drag her to the tree.

"Who the hell is dragging me?" She had spoken from the lump of the bag

"Guess." She knew instantly whose voice that was. Naruto skipped happily to the tree.

"Sasuke you tard, let me out." She tried to pry the top open, but his grip was too strong. Once they reached the tree. Sasuke dropped the load.

"Tsuki, its Christmas!" Naruto jumped.

"Ita, Sasuke I landed on my shoulder." She sat up with her arm on her shoulder. He smirked. _Tsuki: Damn him and his smirks. Am I blushing?_ She felt her cheeks hot.

"Tsuki, this is for you from me." Naruto handed her a present. A blue ribbon along with orange wrapping with black swirls every where. She took the ribbon off and tore off the wrapping paper. As she opened the box, she saw a scroll.

"A scroll." She held it in her hand. Turning it in her hand. She saw the character for water on it. She opened to scroll to find that it was a scroll for water element jutsu.

"That scroll is just for you. These Jutsus can only work for elemental user. That's you." Naruto grinned.

"How did you get it?" She was amazed looking at he scroll back and forth.

"I can't tell you it will ruin the Christmas spirit."

"Yeah, I guess so." She smiled as she reached into the tree to take out a present.

"Naruto this one is for you, from me." She handed him the orange bow with silver wrapping. Once in his hands he tore off the wrapping like crazy. In the end he found a Yukata. It was really nice. A Blue sash with the main color being orange, on the back had a red swirl. It had a red fox that goes around it.

"Wow, thanks Tsuki." He tried to hug the girl but she leaned over enough to avoid it. When she leaned over she bumped into someone.

"Eh, sorry Sasuke." She sat up quickly, hiding her blush. Sasuke grabbed a present. He read that it was to him from Tsuki.

"Tsuki."

"Yeah." She turned to the Uchiha.

"Wasn't this the one you hide from me that day?" Looking at her.

"Yep it was." She smiled again. _Tsuki: Being with real friends. It feels great, and why the hell do I keep smiling. I can not fall for the Uchiha. But I might be. AH!_ As soon her mind panic was done she had found that he had finished opening the present.

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you guys. Um the yukatas I sort of made them myself. It took me forever to get them right." Sasuke's had a blood red sash along with the main part being black. The back had the Uchiha symbol. It had a sliver dragon that came from the arm to the front.

"Thanks." He grabbed a present out from under the tree. "Here." She took the present and started to unwrap it. When she opened the box, came a velvet box. She opened it and found a locket. She looked at it. Sliver and shiny.

"Sasuke it's pretty." She smiled at him. "Thanks." Soon afterwards the three were opening presents that morning.

"So now what?" Tsuki had finished putting the presents away.

"Let's eat ramen!" Naruto ran over to the kitchen. Sasuke sweat drop. So they were eating ramen and talking.

Outside the house were two figures outside.

"When do we move?" The first figure spoke.

"After the break. In a couple weeks." The two looked in the window. Watching…

Naruto and Sasuke were playing video games. Tsuki watched from behind. _Tsuki: I really wished my family was here. _She soon drifted off into a sleep.

"Merry Christmas Tsuki!" Naruto held a present out to her.

"Um, thanks Naruto." She took it and started to unwrap it. When she opened the box. She found it was filled with.

Condoms…

"That's for you and Sasuke." He grinned in a perverted kind of way.

"WHAT!" She dropped it and backed away. She bumped into someone. The person caught her by the waist.

"Hey baby." She looked up to find the one and only, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Neh, let me go." She tried to pry out of his grip.

"Who was that from?" He pointed to the box on the ground filled with Condoms.

"Naruto to me."

"These will be handy later." He picked some of them up.

"WHAT!!" She was ready to book it out of her own house.

"Sasuke I told you getting her this is a good Idea." Naruto patted his back.

"No! I'm too young."

"Tsuki, lets go up stairs." Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Never!" She grabbed onto Naruto's arm. "Naruto you started this, help me."

"You wanna bring Naruto with us, fine." Sasuke pulled Naruto along too.

"WTH!" She was being dragged up the stairs. "Are you two gay!?"

"We never told you?" They looked back at her.

"I'm stuck in a house with two horney gay guys!" She was trapped in the house with two ninjas. What could be worse? There both gay and both wanna screw each other with her. (No offence to any of you that are gay)

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Noooooooooooooo!" When they opened a door with music playing and a king size mattress. "I never had a king size mattress?!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I bought it for this occasion." Sasuke closed the door.

"Wait, Sasuke do you love me or her?" Naruto took of his shirt and was just in his boxers.

"Um, I like both of you two. But Naruto you already know that I liked you. She doesn't so is it okay if me her start first." Sasuke grabbed the poor confused and tired girl up. Sasuke was also in his boxers. (To the readers who are reading, you all are probably drooling XD)

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no this is not happening!" She was trying remove his hands away from her shirt.

"Hey Tsuki, just relax, Sasuke is good with this." Naruto whispered over.

"Never!" Sasuke was trying to pull her shirt off. She was trying to keep it down.

"Come on Tsuki, you know want me." Sasuke started to unzip her pants. (It kills me to actually type this ppl XD)

"Someone save me!" She was trying to keep both her pants and shirt on.

"Cat man to the rescue!" All of a sudden a man in an orange cat suit busts in the window and find a blonde, a boy trying to take a girls pants off. He stood their mesmerized. The blonde was in his boxers and so was the other guy. And the girl was down to her pants and tank top.

"Oh cat man." Naruto held up a mouse and threw it out the window. He chased it and was gone.

"Hey wait, come back!" She escaped from Sasuke. And she was at window.

"I see, you wanna start slow." Sasuke pulled her to him.

"What! No!" She was pulled back and thrown on to the bed. She was pinned the bed with Sasuke right on top of her.

"Naruto help me take off her pants." Sasuke looked over at him.

"Why don't you just rip it off? You always did that with me."

"Why not." Sasuke had both of her hands tired over her head with chakra strings and moved his hand over pants and tore it off, piece by piece.

"I wanna stay a virgin!" She struggled in the hold, but with Sasuke in his boxers and her just in her Bra and underwear, with Naruto watching, it was really awkward. She was blushing.

"Now why are you blushing?" Sasuke whispered near her ear. She tried to pull away but nothing worked.

"It's maybe because; I'm stuck on a bed with a hot guy about to screw me over!" She screamed. Sasuke and Naruto were just staring at her.

"So you finally admit that you like Sasuke." Naruto grinned and was now at the side of the bed.

"Um, uh, wait that is not what I said." She panicked.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. "I know what you meant." He leaned in closer and was near to a kiss, but as he got closer, everything started to fade out and white spots started to emerge around her.

"AH!" Tsuki sat up and looked around.

"Hey are you okay?!" Naruto stared at her for a while.

"You were mumbling in your sleep, something about two gay ninjas." Sasuke was next to him. They both had a bucket of snow with them; she had also noticed that she was wet.

"I'm fine. And where in the world did you hear that?" She sat up and started to wipe away the remaining not melted snow off her.

"When we paused the game. You were talking in your sleep." Naruto thought back to himself.

"Well you could have woken me up earlier, because that dream was a nightmare." She walked over to the kitchen grabbing some chocolate milk to drink.

"Well, since you seem okay, we need to tell you that, we're all having a New Years Party in Konoha." Sasuke didn't look up from the game.

"Okay, where is it going to be?"

"We don't know, our senseis are putting it together." Naruto said. She froze at the phrase.

"Why do I have a horrible feeling about this?" She her face was in a panic state. _Tsuki: Senseis putting together a party? That doesn't sound good._

That was the chapter. Hoped you all like the dream. Lol, well the next chapter 'New Years Drunk?'


	13. New Years Drunk?

Here's another update! And thanks to all that have been reviewing. I know the last chapter was sort of creepy and disturbing, but I couldn't have thought of anything else. And another note, I had my friend that writes yaoi fics, to type up the dream part. Sorry to all that got freaked out. Well enough of my talk, here's the new chapter. 'New Years Drunk?'

It was December 31 and soon to be the New Year. All of the rookies, along with Team Gai plus the new Uchiha, were at a field on an afternoon.

"So you all can go ahead and have fun until sundown." Kakashi explained to his team.

"Why sundown?" Tsuki asked.

"Well you see we only want you all to come at sundown because." Asuma looked at his team.

"We need to prepare for the party, and get everything ready." Kurenai looked at Kiba.

"Does it really take that long to get everything done?" Neji stated.

"Well we want everything that would be best for my Youthful students." Gai gave a thumbs up.

"So from here on, you all go and do something until sundown. Ja ne." And all of the senseis poofed away.

All of the young genin were all now very suspicious about their senseis.

Soon all of the groups dispersed into two groups. One group that has all boys and another being all girls.

Girl's side

"So what do we do now?" Tenten whined.

"We should probably find out what our senseis are planning." Tsuki stated.

"Tsuki lighten up a bit, we should have fun for new years." Ino patted her on the back.

"I guess." She sighed.

"How about we go shopping!" Sakura cheered.

"No." Tsuki crossed her arms.

"Ano… We could... G-go to the kar-karaoke place." Hinata spoke up.

"Perfect idea!" Ino shouted.

"Wait, how about we just…"

"You are coming with us Tsuki whether you like it or not." Sakura started to drag her. They had also brought along the guys with them. Soon they walked down a flight of stairs to an underground pathway. Soon they reached to a door. Neji opened the door and what they all found was a dark room with dimly lit lights.

"This is the place." Sakura happily skipped in. They all took different tables. Because there wasn't a big enough table.

"Come on, let's sign up." Sakura dragged Ino, Tenten, Tsuki and Hinata up to the stage. They went to the side of the stage. They all put their names on the sign up sheet, along with the song they will be singing. The girls stayed back stage getting ready.

"Tsuki, how many songs are you going to do?" Tenten popped up.

"Huh," She sighed. "Three, so you all can stop bothering me." She sighed once more.

"Yatta! It worked." All of them jumped up expect Hinata.

"Huh?" Tsuki looked up in confusion.

"We didn't sign up at all." Sakura pointed out.

"We let you sign up first and then we faked that we wrote our names down." Ino came in.

"So we will be watching from the tables." Tenten started to walk away.

"Tsuki, Good luck." Hinata waved.

_Tsuki: I got to be more careful around them._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have another singer coming. Everyone please welcome Tsuki!" The lady stepped aside. Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata got back in time.

She walked out to find lights blinding her. She grabbed the microphone and looked up at the crowd. She could make out some of her friends. She sighed and waited for the song to start.

Mou daijoubu shinpai nai to nakisou na watashi no soba de

itsumo kawaranai egao de sasayaite kureta

mada mada mada yareru yo datte itsu demo kagayaiteru

toki ni wa isogisugite miushinau

koto mo aru yo shikatanai

zutto mimamotte iru karatte egao de

itsumo no you ni dakishimeta

anata no egao ni nando tasukerareta darou

arigatou arigatou Best Friend

Konna ni takusan no shiawase kanjiru toki wa shunkan de

koko ni iru subete no nakama kara saikou no purezento

mada mada mada yareru yo

datte itsu demo minna soba ni iru

kitto ima koko de yari togerareru koto

sonna koto mo chikara ni kawaru

zutto mimamotte iru karatte egao de

itsumo no you ni dakishimeta

minna no egao ni nando tasukerareta darou

arigatou arigatou Best Friend

Toki ni wa isogisugite miushinau koto mo aru yo shikatanai

zutto mimamotte iru karatte egao de

itsumo no you ni dakishimeta

anata no egao ni nando tasukerareta darou

arigatou arigatou Best Friend

Zutto zutto zutto Best Friend

She and looked up, she heard people applauding. She smiled and then waited for the next song to play.

Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything it felt so right

Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong

Now I can't breathe

No I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Here I am

Once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it

Can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything

Opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright

For once in my life

Now all that's left of me

Is what I pretend to be

So together but so broken up inside

'Cause I can't breathe

No I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Here I am

Once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it

Can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out

For hating you, I blame myself

Seeing you it kills me now

No I don't cry On the outside

anymore....anymore

Here I am

Once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it

Can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am

Once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it

Can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Another round of applause. The last song started to play.

Naze boku wa koko ni iru no ka?

Doshaburi no ame no naka de

Ashita no tame ni boku wa iru noka?

Nanni ga dekiru no ka?

Dareka oshiete dareka kizuite

Dareka boku ni sono kotae o

Hito no uzu mayoi konde miageta

Biru no hazama de

Chiisaku mieta chibireta sora ni

Nomi komaresou de

Dareka oshite dareka kizuite

Dareka boku ni sono kotae o

Ima boku ga ikiru

Jibun no ibasho sagashi motomete sakenderu

Mayoi tsukaretemo sakebi tsukaretemo

Mou nigetaku wa naiyo...

Nanimo nai kono heya no sumi

Uzukumari tsukare hatete

Nemuru koto sae obiete ita

Kizutsuita boku ni...

Dareka oshiete dareka kizuite

Dareka boku ni sono kotae o

Ima boku ga ikiru

Jibun no ibasho sagashi motomete sakenderu

Mayoi tsukaretemo sakebi tsukaretemo

Mou nigetaku wa naiyo...

Moshi kimi ga shinde

Namida o nagasu hito ga irunara...XXXXX

Namida ga hidori no kodou o

Yurasu furue agaru akashi o

Boku wa koko ni iru

Ima ikiteiru sakebi tsuzukete susumu...

She bowed and got off the stage. She walked fast back to her table and hid herself.

"Tsuki that was great!" Naruto graduated her. She still hid.

"Come on, what so bad about that?" Sakura patted her back. She mumbled something that no one could hear.

"What was that?" Sasuke leaned in lower to her ear. She jumped up in her seat, because of the surprise.

"I said, I don't like singing in front of people."

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"I don't like attention." She drank some water. Soon they left and found it was near sundown.

"We should head towards this address." Shino, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru held a piece of paper with the address where the party was going to be held. They all started to head towards the unknown place to finally find out what was gonna go on. Soon the Genin had finally arrived at a bar. They all started to worry with what was about to go on. Naruto gulped and stepped out of the group to reach for the handle. As he pulled the door open they found.

All four of the senseis standing waving at there students. A bartender polishing a cup, and the rest of the room was bright with lights on, along with streamers along the walls. They all had entered inside, looking around for anything weird. _Tsuki: Maybe I was wrong…_

"Well go ahead and do whatever you want." Asuma spoke up.

"Alright Party!" Naruto jumped in excitement. Soon everyone got into the party mood. As for the sensei's, they all sat at the bar drinking sake…

"Kakashi are you ready for the plan." Kurenai took a sip of her sake.

"Hehehe Of *hiccup course *hiccup." He giggled. It was 2 hours into the party and the genin were outside lighting the fireworks that their sensei's bought. Little did they know…? The sensei's were planning something. Soon the fireworks were all lit and they headed inside.

"So who's hungry?" The bartender came out with plates of food and water. They had all sat at the tables waiting to be served.

"Remember, Lee cannot drink that water at all, so we must not give him a spiked plate." Gai said.

"All of the food has been hit with something the genin would never know." Kurenai added.

"And the best part of all…" Kakashi again laughed. "We get to see our students drunk." All of he jounin had been planning for this for along time.

"Itadakimasu." Naruto grabbed his chopsticks and then ate his first bite. So did everyone else. Soon enough….

"WATER!" Most of them screamed as the spicy food got to them. Grabbing their so called glass of water. Everyone drank every last drop. All expect Lee, who was very confused.

"Are you guys ok?" Lee looked at everyone. Everything went silent. The sound of crickets can be heard from the outside. Lee looked at everyone. The jounin were trying to hold their laughter in.

"Hey Tsuki is everyone alright?" Lee ran over to her.

"Lee… omg… The water wasn't water." She held her head.

"Huh?"

"It was sake…" She passed out, as her head hit the table.

"I am… CAPTIN PLANET!" Naruto jumped up on the table in a wobbly way.

"Woo Planet dude give me a piggy back ride." Kiba jumped on the back of Naruto.

Hinata found a leash and a whip out of nowhere. She ran over to Neji and put the leash on him. Neji was one all fours and Hinata had her foot on his back.

"Say my name bitch!" Hinata whipped Neji.

"Hinata-sama Hinata-sama Hinata-sama." Neji cried.

"Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Sakura and Ino cut the leash.

"You can't hurt Neji-kun!" Ino yelled.

"He needs to tell us how he gets hair so fluffy first!" Sakura grabbed the whip out of her hands.

"Now… TELL US HOW YOU GET YOU HAIR LIKE THAT NEJI!" Sakura held the whip threateningly.

"Ok ok ok… You need to put an ice cream sundae in your hair and then put peanut butter! Please don't hurt me." Neji begged.

"Is that true.?" Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura all glared at him. Meanwhile…

Everyone else was hectic. Shino was laughing his ass off at Lee. Shikamaru acting like a fish out of water. While Chouji was acting like a Snorlax. Mean while Sasuke was in a corner… Being Emo.

There was yelling, screaming, crying, laughing and all around crazy. Soon most of them had passed out. And all went silent once again. The jounin were back to normal once the day was over. They had moved everyone one of their students to a field.

The jounin knew that they would have a hangover. The next day, they acted like nothing had happened.

Sorry for the late update… Writers block suck. Next time 'School is back in session! But, is it really gonna be another school day?'


	14. Title can't fit again XP

Well here it is 'School is in session! But, is it really gonna be another school day?

Walking toward the school on a cold winter day seemed normal enough. Having a heard a rumor, everyone is supposed to head towards their first period class. Gym class, but they just went towards the gym. Everyone sat on the bleachers. Talking and what not, people finishing some undone homework. Others listening to their music. It felt like any other school day. When the bell rang for class to start, the weirdest thing was, none of the teachers had shone up. After a few minutes, the students started to get wilder.

"This is too suspicious." Tsuki said out loud around her friends. "I think it's a trap."

"Everyone stay on guard." Sasuke scanned the room with his Sharingan. Neji and Hinata scanned the school.

"Nani?!" Neji watched a group of people gathered together outside the school.

"Neji, what is it?!" Naruto scoot over.

"Akatsuki." Everyone froze.

"Remember the mission we need to keep them away from Tsuki." Shino stood up.

"Wait, you guys can't do any Jutsus around the students." She grabbed Sasuke arm and pulled him back down.

"We'll use a Genjutsu." Kankuro said. A loud beep was heard from the intercom. Then a complete silence.

"Cover your ears, it's a genjutsu." Sasuke put his hands over his ears. So did everyone else. The students fell unconscious one by one. As soon as they heard the soft beep, it meant that the intercom had turned off. Everyone got up and was ready to fight.

"Tsuki you need to stay hidden." Sasuke turned to her.

"No way, I'm not gonna let you guys fight with out me." She walked forward, only to be grabbed by Sasuke.

"I won't let you do that; I can't have Itachi capture you." She looked at him weird. _Tsuki: When did Sasuke started to care about me._

"But…"

"No buts, you need to get somewhere safe." Sasuke was about to drag her under the bleachers. _**BOOM**_ The doors of the gym were slammed open by the Akatsuki.

"Hand over the girl, and we won't hurt anyone." Itachi stepped forward. Sasuke looked over and saw his older brother. He glared at him, and activated his Sharingan.

"No way in hell are we gonna do that!" Naruto shouted. Tsuki smiled, _Naruto, always with your shouting at the bad guys. Sasuke, you've been acting weird lately. I hope you guys can beat them._ As she stood their, their fight had begun.

Sasuke was going against Itachi alone. Sakura, Lee, and Naruto were fighting Kisame. Neji, Shino and Kankuro fighting Deidara, Kiba, Ino and Chouji fighting Sasori, Hinata, Tenten and Shikamaru were fighting Zetsu. Temari and Gaara fighting Kakuzu.

( Sorry people, but some might be spoilers, a little.)

Gaara's sand had been protecting him from Kakuzu's threads. Temari threw kunais at him from the back, as he dodged them and hit Gaara's sand. They were all absorbed in. Temari took out her fan and blew a gust at him. Kakuzu held his hand up in defense. Gaara shot back the kuanis at Kakuzu.

Chouji was dodging Sasori's tail, as Ino threw shuriken at him, getting his attention...

"Gatsuuga!" Trying to break that shell off and carefully dodging the poison.

Tenten had been using her ball and chain against Zetsu. Zetsu ran up to her and punched her in the face. Shikamaru kicked him from the side as he was hit back away, which gave Hinata the chance to hit his Chakra holes.

Deidara threw his spider clay bombs at the three.

"Katsu!"

"Kaiten!" Neji shielded them from the explosions. Shino sent his bugs to eat away the chakra from the next few bombs.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Five Naruto's appeared and charged at Kisame.

"U-zu-ma-ki!" Kisame's sword hit all of the Naruto's before they touched him.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Lee came from above kicking Kisame from the back.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke activated his Sharingan as he charged at Itachi with a kunai in hand. Itachi blocked the attack with ease. He disappeared and then reappeared next to their target.

"Your opponent is me!" Sasuke kicked Itachi right in the gut. He flew back a couple of feet.

"Sasuke, I."

"Tsuki get out of here and run." He looked back at her.

"But I wanna"

"Go!" She looked at him, and then started to run towards the door as she pushed them open. She jumped onto the roof of the gym. She held the sliver locket to her heart.

"I wanna help somehow." She whispered to herself.

"You can by coming with me." She turned around to meet a pair of red eyes. "We'll leave as soon as you come with me." Itachi stood a couple of feet away from her. Then he disappeared. _Crap!_ She turned around to kick him, only to be punched back. She was about to fall off the roof, when someone grabbed her hand.

"Sasuke." She looked at him, a worried look on his face. He pulled her up.

"Itachi did that to you, didn't he?" He pointed to cut on her cheek. She just looked at him. Sasuke turned around to Itachi. Glaring holes at his brother.

"Chidori!" Sasuke ran at him. Itachi dodged the attack. Sasuke glared at him. Itachi and Sasuke both started to do the same hand signs.

"Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Itachi and Sasuke were equally matched. The flame stayed in the middle for awhile. Shuriken came out at Itachi from the flames. It hit Itachi, as Sasuke appeared below Itachi. Sasuke kicked him up into the air. Sasuke appeared under Itachi again.

"Shishi Rendan!" They were both away from the roof top, and landed on the ground. Sasuke jumped back, looking at the crater that he had made. Itachi slowly got up and glared at his brother. The door burst open with the Akatsuki, soon followed up by the genin.

"Kagemane no jutsu!" Shikamaru held all of the Akatsuki, all expect for Itachi. Tsuki looked down from the roof.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi taunted. Sasuke threw a kunai at him. It hit Itachi in the chest and left a puff of smoke behind. _Sasuke: It was a Bunshin! _He looked up at the roof. Itachi had knocked out Tsuki and threw her over his shoulder.

"Damn it." Sasuke mentally hit himself. He ran after. Blocking out all of the shouts for him to stop. As he chased after Itachi, he followed him into a swirl of black and white. He landed on a patch of grass, he looked around his surroundings. He looked up, to see the red and white fans. He was standing in front of the Uchiha compound. Staring at the bright yellow caution wrap. Looking at the Fans over again and again. Remembering the memories that he once had.

"SASUKE!" A scream was heard from in it. He snapped out of the trance. He dashed in searching from where the scream was.

"Sasuke help!!!" He sharply turned right on a corner running even faster. _Sasuke: I will not let Itachi take her! Not like what he did to Kaa-san and Tou-san._ He ran even faster.

"Let me go!" Sasuke jumped on to a roof. Looking down at a yard, that was too familiar to him. He realized that was standing on his home. Itachi held a kunai to her throat.

"You move and she dies." The icy cold metal touched her skin, as blood trickled down. Sasuke could only glare at him. He was watching her moved her hand, a signal? He didn't know what it meant. He looked at the small pond behind them. The water started to form up. She was controlling the water. His gaze turned from the water to her. Their eyes met, he got the message. She nodded slightly. The water started to turn into ice, giving it detail. It soon turned to be a dragon. It spat out water from the mouth hitting Itachi. Sasuke took the chance to grab her. The ice dragon came and bit Itachi on the right shoulder. Sasuke and Tsuki landed on the ground, skidding to a halt. She lost concentration and the dragon had dispersed back into water.

"We would like to play a little longer with you guys, but." Deidara threw the last of his exploding clay. "We have what we need. Un." The Akatsuki ran through a portal.

"We need to get to Tsunade-sama!" Shino opened up another portal. The shinobi quickly ran in. Arriving in her office.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Tsunade was a middle of a conference with theirs senseis. "You all are supposed to be on a mission!"

"Tsunade-sama, we lost her." Sakura stepped forward towards her. Everything went silent. Everything seemed to stand still.

Itachi slowly got up holding his right shoulder, with blood leaking out. Sasuke came at him with a punch to his face, along with a round house kick at his chest. Hearing a loud crack, he had just broken one of his ribs. Sending him back further.

"Chidori!" Itachi got up, only to find that he couldn't move. Looking down, his legs were trapped in thin ice. Itachi broke free, but was too late for Sasuke's attack.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi was holding on to Sasuke arm. Sasuke had kuanis sticking out of his back, along with his right arm and legs. Both brothers stood there, bleeding heavily. Itachi coughed up some blood. Sasuke landed his Chidori, Itachi bleed from his left abdominal area. The wind blew mysteriously out of nowhere…

"Sasuke…" Her eyes widen in horror. Right before Sasuke hit Itachi, a trap was tricked and let kunais from all direction hit Sasuke. Tsuki started to get up.

"This is my fight. And I will have no one interfere." Sasuke hissed. As he pulled his hand away, to do a one step round house back kick. Itachi made a crater in the stone wall.

"Ugh." Sasuke collapsed onto the ground, panting between cough with blood coming out. Itachi got up and disappeared.

"Sasuke!" She finally ran up to him. _Tsuki: Damn it, I'm being useless. What did Tsunade taught me. Mmm… Slowly gather chakra to your hands. _Her hands started to glow green as she started to heal his many gashes on his body. (Mmm XP I can't think of any thing else XP) _**Inner self: You know he has a freakin nice body right? **__Omg I must be going crazy, I have my self talking to me __**Meh, just admits that Sasuke is smexy when he's hurt like this. **__NEVA!!!_

"Sasuke don't move." He shifted a little to let his headband fall. Making a clank noise on the ground. _**You have to look at his face now DAMN IT! **__Why? __**Because he looks smexy with his hair like that**__ *twitch I will not fall for your tricks. __**Come on, you know you like him. **__No I don't, we're just friends and nothing more, besides like a guy like him would ever fall for me. And Sakura knows him better then I me. __**Mmmm whatever, but just take a glance.**_ _Damn it I used too much chakra._

"Sorry Sasuke, I used up my chakra too fast." She got up and dusted the dirt from her pants. Sasuke tried to get up but fell back down. Tsuki bent over and grabbed his arm, and put it around her neck. They both started to walk towards the hospital.

"Tsuki, I'm sorry." Sasuke fainted from the blood lose. Tsuki fell with Sasuke giving out on her.

"Damn it, why are you so freakin heavy." She stood up and started to walk again. _I can't get him to the hospital fast enough. _She jumped onto a roof and ran. _Gotta hurry._

"Huh? Sasuke?" Naruto looked at the window.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura looked out the window.

"I think I just saw, Tsuki carrying a bloody Sasuke that way." Naruto pointed out. Then a little click went off. Everyone then jumped out of the window. (Everyone go to the nearest fire escape… That means the window. XP Random sorry.)

_Almost there…_ She landed on the ground and fell on her butt.

"Ow."

"Tsuki!" She looked behind her to find Naruto and everyone.

"Naruto, I'm glad you guys are alright. Help me get Sasuke inside the hospital." Tsunade soon came after them and started to treat Sasuke. Everyone but Sakura had to wait. It took about fifteen minutes until they both came out of the room.

"Sasuke is in a stable condition, but no visitors until tomorrow."

Ok well sorry for the late update, I had one hell of a summer, getting stuck in Oregon and then getting lost XP. Well I couldn't have thought of anything else . Major writers block. Well I hope you all who read and review, because now I promise, before school starts. I will have this story done. Oh and to all of you who like my stories, I have another one that I am working on, with chapters ready to go. School is coming up for me and I'm gonna be a sophomore. Well I already have the next chapter half way done. R&R!


	15. Is Everyting going to be the Same?

Here it is! This is the final chapter, 'Is Everything Going to be the same?'

Next day was another school day. Gym class once again, running two laps and then playing volleyball. But before, what happened.

_Flashback_

"_Tsunade-sama, do we have to?" She looked down at her school. _

"_They cannot have any memory of any of us." Tsunade handed her a scroll._

Gym soon past, as the students of Brueic Middle School headed towards their second period class. Orchestra finally got their teacher back, but with a free period. Tsuki walked toward a practice room. Taking out her violin she played. _Tsuki: after that jutsu to erase everyone's minds, it seems that nothing has happened at all. _She stopped playing to take out more music.

_But a lot has happened, I just wished… _She stopped playing to look out the window of the door. _I just wished that I could tell them… _She looked at her friends sitting their laughing. _About everything they once knew, and more… _She sighed sadly and placed her violin back in her case. She soon sat with her friends, joining in on their conversation.

"Omg, you know what would be the greatest thing ever!" Kuritsu squealed with joy.

"What?" Everyone else in the circle stared in wonderment.

"The greatest thing ever would be that, we could meet the Naruto gang."

"I know that would so awesome." Vicky said. _You guys don't know how awesome it is. _

"And I can finally meet, Ita-pon." Kuritsu finally wondered off to lala land. Tsuki smiled as her friends chatted. _Kuritsu, I wish that I could somehow show you that did meet him. I just wished you guys could remember._

"Hey, Tsuki. Tsuki." Kuritsu was waving her hand a few inches from her face.

"Oh, sorry."

"What were you thinking about?"

"It's nothing."

"I bet you were thinking about Sasuke." She said mockingly.

"For the last time Kuritsu, me is not a fangirl for him." Growling at her.

"I know I know hehehe." Kuritsu laughed nervously. _I might be losing my mind if I like him… But, what had happened lately, I might have already lost it._ Soon Third period came. Saying as though they had another free period again.

"That's very weird that I just had two free periods in a row." She sat down next to Kosuki.

"Tsuki, did you already forget?" Kosuki questioned the bored girl.

"Huh? Forget what?"

"Our teacher said that he promised us a free period, and for Deeds, we're watching a boring pointless movie." Kosuki pointed her pencil at her.

"I must have forgotten." Tsuki stuck out her tongue at her. Kosuki grabbed her book and turned to a page and pushed it over to Tsuki.

"Do you remember me writing this?" Kosuki pointed to a page, with Kiba written all over it.

"I think you were daydreaming about it." Tsuki shut the book and slid it back to her. _School is kind of boring with out them… _Soon enough school got out and she headed home.

Finally getting to the great door to home, she pulled out her house keys and unlocked it. Shutting the door behind her, she dropped her backpack in the kitchen and started to cook ramen. _I blame Naruto for getting me addicted to ramen._

"Sasuke, why are you here?" Tsuki looked over to find Sasuke leaning on a wall. He didn't answer her.

"Sasuke answer the question." Still the Uchiha stood there not saying anything. "Let me guess. Mmmm… Fangirl troubles?" Sasuke walked away towards the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Tsuki, meet me at the training ground three, tonight." With that he left back to Konoha. _Weird._ She stood there thinking. _Omg, don't tell me that we're at the part of the series that he's gonna leave. Wait, why do I care? I can't like him do I? God, why me. _

Later that day…

Training ground three… Totally empty, nothing but the grass, trees, bushes and the starry sky. _He didn't even tell a freakin time._ She sat in the middle of the opening staring at the sky. With night's cool breeze, and the leaves flying around in the air, it seemed like she could do this forever. Time passed by as a shadow watched from a distance.

Her eyes started droop, as she felt tired and worn out. _He better come._ As she was about to fall into a peaceful sleep, she heard something rattle in the bushes. Jumping to her feet, she watch as someone came out of the bushes.

"Sasuke."

"Hn.

"You know, you could have told me a time."

"I have something to tell you." The wind blew as the two stood facing each other.

"What do you wanna tell me?" _Please say that your not gonna go… I guess I do sort of care._

"I'm leaving Konoha…" The wind blew everything seemed to stand still. Time didn't pass, not a second has gone. Frozen in time…

"Why are you going?" Time started once again. The two stood as though it was tragic movie.

"I need to become stronger. I have to avenge my clan." _Should I try to change the series? _Sasuke turned around and started to walk.

"Your going to Otogakure, to Orochimaru, aren't you." He froze on his first step.

"How do you know about Orochimaru?" He sharply turned to look at her. _Damn, I should have never said that._

"Maybe you should think about it Sasuke." He looked at her then turned away. He started to walk once again.

"Sasuke wait!" She yelled wanting more time to stall. Wanting more time for him to change his mind. Wanting more time to see him once more. Finally realizing that the fact, she loved him. He stopped once more.

"Sasuke, stay here in Konoha. Please don't go." She sobbed as a single tear fell.

"You were always different from the other girls." Her head hang as she held tears back.

"Sasuke…" She stopped sobbing. Her voice was soft and gentle. "Don't go…" Those two words seemed like if rang in the air for minutes. Sasuke started to walk towards her.

"Tsuki."

"Sasuke, you can't leave."

"Hn."

"If you leave, everyone is going to miss you…"

"Everyone? Or just you?" She felt a ting of embarrassment. Straightening up she was face to face.

"Sas-" Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him. She tensed up trying to walk away. She only stopped when Sasuke pulled her into a kiss. Relaxing in the warm embrace. She put her arms around his neck, wishing the moment would never end… Time stopped once more. Letting the wind freely, as the leaves danced in a pattern. The grass waved across the plain. Sasuke broke the kiss.

"Sasuke wait!" Sasuke left with leaves dancing where he once stood.

I'm soooooooooo so so so so so so sorry about not updating, High school gives too much homework XP. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Review please to whoever is still a reader that likes my story. On yeah, I have also been working on another story. Can't really tell you anything but, it has a new Character, but still a Sasuoc. XP I've been bored recently so I making another Sasuoc fic. Oh and the only reason why I was able to update, was because of a volleyball game, I'm just sitting here waiting XP.


	16. Last Chapter But read the sequal!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

So sorry, I know I'm a late updater. School has been too much for me. Too many huge projects and tests, but the year is soon to be over! But this is the last chapter of the story. And to any of you people who liked this story there will be a sequel. Enjoy!

2 1/2 Years Later

_High School, I wonder how much fun it would be. Then again, it's four years of the same school. _Tsuki wondered the halls of the high school. The school colors of green, black and sliver. It was wide spread through the school. _I'm already half way through sophomore year. Freshman year wasn't too bad, although I did get suspended. Stupid cheerleaders, I will have my revenge. Great, I sound like… Sasuke…_

"It's been two and a half years." Walking through the empty halls she whispers to herself. "I wonder what he's been doing. Probably being molested by Orochimaru." She shivered at the thought. Walking out the door to the outside the sky was blue and air was cold. The sun brought back the heat that the wind takes.

1 hour later

Tsuki sat where she last saw Sasuke. The plain was now filled with many flowers. The bright and colorful petals roamed the wide plain. She laid there, looking up to the blue sky and watched the fluffy white clouds pass by, and it was quiet and peaceful. _No wonder Shikamaru watches clouds a lot._ The wind blew, the flowers swayed in the breeze. Time seem to stop, letting the relaxing and peaceful atmosphere take over. She sighed and closed her eyes. _Ever since that incident, that one god damn stupid incident. I can't believe it; I was in love with Uchiha Sasuke. WAS in love. He's probably too blind by hatred and revenge to even love anyone. What was I thinking, I knew from the very start of my life, my destiny is to grow old and be successful and lonely… Like any guy would really like me. HA! That's a good joke. Sasuke… It was probably some god damn act! I can't believe I fell for it. But now, I know that I was destined to live life alone. Goodbye to Uchiha Sasuke and hello to a lonely life. I know I'll make a promise to myself. I will never fall in love with anyone ever again! And if I do let something horrible happen to me! I will never go back on these words! … Since that's settled, on to my lonesome loveless life._

Opening her eyes once more to find the memorizing blue sky, with fluffy white clouds floating in the company of vast blue that it is surrounded by, the wind blew and she sat up. Her eyes dull and lifeless, as if something was missing and a part of her lost. _This is how it is supposed to be. I just need to get used to it._ She hung her head and sighed.

"Tsuki!" She snapped her attention to the voice that called her.

"Sakura, long time no see!" One of her best friends stood next to her. Her face showed some kind of joy.

"Yeah, I came here to tell you some great news!" Sakura cheered.

"And was news is so great?"

"Sasuke-kun is back!" Tsuki frowned at the name, and stared blankly at the happy pink haired medical ninja friend. Almost annoyed to hear the 'good' news, Sakura grabbed her by the wrist and started to drag her toward the village. _Just my lucky day…_

The two ran through the village and toward the Hokage's office. Sakura busted through the door with Tsuki following the raging tracks of the pink haired girl. In the middle of the room stood Naruto, next to him was Konoha's heartthrob, the survivor of the Uchiha clan, the person who tricked her to fall in love, the one person she never wants to see again, it was the one and only… Uchiha Sasuke.

I think I will end it here. I will post up the sequel right now! The title will be… I Will Never Fall In Love Again! Leave Me Alone Uchiha Sasuke!


End file.
